The Mysterious Three
by PinkAzn
Summary: There are new rangers in Blue Bay Harbor. Are they friends or foe? Who are they and why do they fight and act like they've been at this before? Read to find out and please read the note, it's important. NOTE: Wrote this under PinkFireNinja, not PinkAzn
1. The Beginning

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story. O n plz don't freak if this story is boring, it's my first fanfiction.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

**__**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

One rainy night, a silver van was entering the quiet desolated streets of Blue Bay Harbor. The silver van drove all the way to an apartment building where the van stopped and three figures walked out. The three mysterious figures walked up a stair case holding some luggage until they stopped in front of a white door. They entered the door quietly and turned on the lights.

The lights revealed three girls about a year or so younger than one another. All three had deep dark brown eyes, like milk chocolate but different colored hair. The one that looked the oldest had mid back long dark almost black brown hair while the one that looks to be the second oldest had shoulder length reddish brown hair. The last one that looked the youngest had short dirty blond hair. They all looked to be around 18 years old at the most anyway.

"Hey Lex, do you know who the new rangers that we're looking for are?" said the girl with dark hair.

"What are you asking me for Eren?" asked the girl with reddish brown hair also known as Lex.

"You mean to tell me that the both of you don't know who they are?!" exclaimed the girl with dirty blond hair.

"Don't have a cow Jo. We'll find out, just like we always do." says Eren, the one with dark hair, with reassurance in her voice.

"Whatever, Er (AN: this will be pronounced as Air but will be spelled as Er). I'm going to bed, night girls!" said Jo.

"Night" the remaining two girls said as they too left to go to bed.

What they did not know was that their neighbor, just a door away, lived the two thunder rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley. (AN: O…they are just both dreamy!!!)

**__**

The Next Day

Early the next morning, Eren, Lex, and Jo went out to finish the unpacking that they did not get to start the night before. While in the apartment across from them, the two thunder brothers where just waking up to the peacefulness of the early rays of the sun. Well, that is until they heard a loud "OW!!!" echo from the apartment belonging to the three girls. They rushed out of their apartment wondering who gave that loud yelp of pain.

As soon as they rushed out, Hunter and Blake saw two girls huddling in front of what looked to be a girl sitting on the floor rubbing her head in pain. The girls did not seem to notice until the one on the floor looked up and asked them a question with great curiosity of who would be up at this hour besides them.

"Um…who are you guys?" asked the girl sitting on the floor.

"That's what we should be asking you and are you ok?" replied Hunter.

"Yeah, we heard a scream and rushed out. By the way who screamed?" questioned Blake.

"Oh, sorry to scare you like that. That scream belonged to me." The girl replied getting up with help from her two female companions but even though she answered calmly, you could see that she blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, and I'm Eren Matthews and these are my two sisters Lex and Jo. We just arrived late last night and well, we just started to get the rest of our unpacking done." Eren relied to their question.

"So who are you guys?" asked Jo this time.

"I'm Hunter Bradley and…" Hunter started.

"And I'm Blake Bradley, his little brother." Blake interrupted.

"Um…did you guys have breakfast yet? Cause if not, how 'bout you come join us as an apology from scarring you guys this early in the morning." asked Lex.

"Why not." the Bradley brothers replied at the same time making the girls giggle a little.

After the breakfast that the girls whiffed up, Hunter and Blake offered to help them with their unpacking which the girls graciously accepted. Once they where done with the unpacking, the thunder brothers left with a wave to get ready for the day while the girls did their thing as well.

**__**

At Storm Chargers

Hunter and Blake left their home as soon as they were done with their morning routine and left to meet their friends at Storm Chargers. As soon as they got to Storm Chargers, Kelly, the manager of the extreme sport shop had them go to the back to help their co-worker Dustan or what the people know as the Yellow Wind Ranger with the power of Earth. Just as they went to the back, Tori, the Blue Water Wind Ranger and Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger and son of the headmaster of the Ninja Wind Academy, came in to the store and greeted Kelly with a cheery good morning.

As Tori and Cam went to their hang out in the back of the store where they usually go to watch TV or talk, they saw Shane, the Red Air Wind Ranger, watching a video on Tony Hawk on ESPN. Since Shane was so caught up with the pro-skater do his famous moves, Tori snuck up behind him and said in a really loud voice: BOO!!! Shane seemed to have heard her scream out the word Boo and jumped falling from his position on the round couch he was sitting on landing on a new position on the floor. While Tori and Cam where laughing their heads off, Hunter, Blake, and Dustan walked out of the storage room looking like the just got out of a very dark hole for the first time in years.

"Hahaha that was very funny Tor." Shane replied sarcastically.

"Hey, what's wrong with you three? You guys look dead or something." Tori asked her fellow rangers.

They just stood there until they turned to her and just stared at her with blank expressions. Their stares where really starting to freak her out until the bell signaling that someone just came in knocked them back to their senses.

"Sorry Tor. We don't know what we were thinking. Kelly just left us a huge note in the back telling us what we had to do while she went to take care of her sister and her sister's kids." Blake answered back to normal.

At the front of the store, the gang did not notice that three girls came in seeking help. When Hunter said that he was going to go to the register to help the customers, he spotted Eren and her sisters at the front patiently waiting for someone to help them. As Hunter told Blake who was at the front, Blake turned around to see for himself. Sure enough, it was the Matthews sisters but they were about to leave. But just before they left the front desk, Dustan asked them if they needed any help.

"Ah...actually we do. My sisters and I need to know if you sell any rock climbing supplies." Eren replied with her back to the rest of the rangers.

"Yeah, we do. Here let me…" Dustan started but stopped seeing that Kelzacks with some weird looking bird men appeared.

The girls turned around and saw what he was staring at and…

Cliffhanger!!! I love cliffhangers if I'm the writer of the story. Sorry to make this chapter short but I'll try and make the next ones longer. I want to know how my first chapter is, so plz review. Thank!

-PinkFireNinja-


	2. Another Enemy and Friend or Foe?

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story. O n plz don't freak if this story is boring, it's my first fanfiction.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

**__**

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

**__**

Chapter 2: Another Enemy and Friend or Foe?

Last Time:

At the front of the store, the gang did not notice that three girls came in seeking help. When Hunter said that he was going to go to the register to help the customers, he spotted Eren and her sisters at the front patiently waiting for someone to help them. As Hunter told Blake who was at the front, Blake turned around to see for himself. Sure enough, it was the Matthews sisters but they were about to leave. But just before they left the front desk, Dustan asked them if they needed any help.

"Ah...actually we do. My sisters and I need to know if you sell any rock climbing supplies." Eren replied with her back to the rest of the rangers.

"Yeah, we do. Here let me…" Dustan started but stopped seeing that Kelzacks with some weird looking bird men appeared.

The girls turned around and saw

****

Now

The girls turned around and saw what he was staring at and saw the Kelzacks with an old friend of theirs, Tanga Warriors. Just before they could run out, the girls thought over it and just stayed behind while the gang ran out of Storm Chargers.

**__**

Outside Storm Chargers

"Guys, we have to get the Kelzacks and these THINGS out of here before anyone gets hurt!" exclaimed Shane.

"Right!" the others agreed at once.

With that said, the rangers charged into battle with the Kelzacks and Tanga Warriors.

**__**

Inside Storm Chargers

As the rangers ran outside, Eren, Lex, and Jo watched the battle in worry. –They don't know what their doing!!- All three sisters thought. The girls' thoughts were right because as they watched the battle, they saw the rangers having some problems. While the rangers easily defeated the Kelzacks they had a hard time getting the Tangas on their backs.

"I can't watch this anymore!" exclaimed Jo.

"I can't watch this either. I can't watch them get beat as if they were Putties!" Lex replied with a worried expression.

"Then let's get out there. I think the Tangas have gotten stronger while we were busy with other enemies. Let's just hope that no one is controlling them like Rito did back then" Eren replied with a strange calmness.

With that said and done, the Matthews sisters (AN: I'm lazy today so every time it's just the three sisters, I'm going to call them the girls or the Matthews sisters.) ran out of Storm Chargers to aid the rangers with the Tangas.

**__**

Back Outside

The rangers were having problems with the Tanga warriors. They've never ever dealt with this kind of enemy before and don't even know if they are Lothor's newest creations. Tired and injured, the rangers lay panting on the floor helpless at not being able to transform. But just before the bird creatures could give the final blow on the rangers, the gang and the Tangas heard female voices.

"Hey ugly, pick on someone your own size!!" yelled the voice.

"Yo bird face!! Remember us?!" asked another voice.

"Sup freak! Having fun? Cause you are so not going to finish!" said the last voice.

They looked to see where the voice came from to find no one. That is until they looked up and saw three girls in strange costumes. The rangers did not know what they where but the Tanga warriors sure did. The recognized those costumes and the signs on them. They knew full well that these were the Tiger Ninjas that they fought back in Angel Grove.

"WHAT, HOW CAN THIS BE?! I thought the Tiger Ninja Rangers were destroyed with the rest of the Animal Ninja Rangers!" screamed one of the Tanga warriors.

"ANIMAL NINJA RANGERS?!" the guys yelled while Tori and Cam just wondered how there could be other types of ninjas without them knowing about it.

With all the shock to distract the Tangas, the three mysterious ninjas jumped off the roof of Storm Chargers and landed gracefully on their feet. When they landed they counted off.

"Pink Tiger Ninja!" the girl in pink said.

"White Tiger Ninja" says the girl in white.

"Black Tiger Ninja" the last girl in black exclaimed.

"We are the Tiger Ninja Sisters!" all three girls exclaimed out loud.

With that all said the three ninjas sprung into action. The Tanga warriors fought the three girls but lost to them. When the battle finished, the Tangas flew away if fear of the ninjas.

"We will be back!! You will see Tiger Sisters (AN: I'm going to call them that once in awhile if I'm lazy)!!" yelled the Tangas at once.

When the Tangas were gone, the Tiger Ninja Sisters went to help the rangers and check to see if their injuries where bad. When they saw that they were ok they were about to leave until Tori called out to them.

"Hey wait!! Who are you and are you with us or the enemy?" questioned Tori.

"We cannot tell you anything but this…" started the Pink Tiger Ninja.

"Time Will Tell…" the White Tiger Ninja continued

"Who we really are." completed the Black Tiger Ninja.

Leaving behind some confused rangers, the three Tiger Ninjas left them. As soon as they were out of sight, the rangers went back into Storm Chargers to see if anything happened while they were outside. All still wondering who the Tiger Ninjas could be and why they did not know about other ninjas besides those from the two Ninja Academies, the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy.

**__**

Inside Storm Chargers (AN: I'm just going back and forth, aren't I? Lol…sorry about it)

As the rangers walked in, they saw that everything was just as they left it. The only thing that wasn't the same was where their customers, the Matthews sisters, where. The sisters where in the back of the room where the gang had been before the attack, chatting among themselves. As the others came closer, the Matthews sisters stopped their discussion of who-knows-what. But by the time that the gang arrived, the girls stood up to greeted them.

"Are you guys ok? We saw the fight and those creatures." Asked Lex.

"And does that happen a lot here?" questioned Jo while Eren stayed quiet.

"Oh…yeah, this happens a lot here. And those things were Kelzacks. The Power Rangers usually take them on." Dustan said with a cocky grin on his face.

****

Later That Day Somewhere in the Forest

Somewhere in the forest, which leads to the secret Wind Ninja Academy, Eren, Lex, and Jo are seen training with each other. The training was going ok until they heard a rustling and a motocross bike engine from near by. The girls followed the sound until they came upon the Wind and Thunder Ninja Rangers training. They also saw Tori, Cam, and their sensei talking about something. Because of their curiosity, they climbed up a tree that was closest to them and used their ninja powers to stick to a tree branch like Spider-Man would stick to a wall. Since they did this, they caught some of their conversation until the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Ninja Rangers and their sensei walked through the water fall portal leading into the Wind Ninja Academy.

"I don't like the fact that they were questioning us as the bad guys, girls." Jo said while she and her sisters jumped off the tree they were on.

"Neither do I but there is one thing to make sure that they aren't going to plan against us." Eren replied with a thoughtful expression.

"And what would that be Miss-Smarty-Pants?" Lex questioned her sister.

"Easy, we sneak into their HQ." was the all too smart reply that Eren gave her younger sibling. "Ok, so here's my plan and Jo, Lex, listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once.

So we…"

Ok…there you go people, another Chapter done.

Next Chapter: **_The Plan Comes to Plan and New What?!_**


	3. The Plan Comes to Plan and New What!

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story. Sorry that it took me so long to update chapter 3. I've been so busy lately with school that I haven't the time. Well, whatever…on with my story!!

****

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

**__**

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

**__**

Chapter 3: The Plan Comes to Plan and New What?!

Last Time:

**__**

Later That Day Somewhere in the Forest

"I don't like the fact that they were questioning us as the bad guys, girls." Jo said while she and her sisters jumped off the tree they were on.

"Neither do I but there is one thing to make sure that they aren't going to plan against us." Eren replied with a thoughtful expression.

"And what would that be Miss-Smarty-Pants?" Lex questioned her sister.

"Easy, we sneak into their HQ." was the all too smart reply that Eren gave her younger sibling. "Ok, so here's my plan and Jo, Lex, listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once. So we…"

****

Now

That evening, Eren, Lex, and Jo went off to dinner with Hunter, Blake and their friends. The guys, Hunter and Blake, said that their friends would love them and that they would make great friends with their female companion, Tori. Hunter and Blake also said that the restaurant that they were going to wouldn't be too far from their apartment so that they could go there anytime. As they arrived to their destination, the girls saw the same four people that they saw earlier that day and at the forest. The girls figured that they are the Ninja Power Rangers that they were seeking. Eren told the girls that they shouldn't tell them that they know who they were just yet and that they should forget the plan until the next morning. As they came closer to group of four, Hunter and Blake called out to them.

"Hey guys! We're here and we brought some friends with us." Blake shouted as they came closer.

"That's cool. But who are…" Tori started but did not finish as she saw who it was. "Hey, you're those girls Dustan helped out back at Storm Chargers, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Hi, I'm Eren Matthews and these are my two sisters." Eren replied politely.

"I'm Lex." Lex replied after Eren told the group her name.

"And I'm their baby sister, Jo. It's nice to meet you." Jo said to the group.

The group looked at them in confusion besides Hunter and Blake. As if the girls read their minds Eren answered their questioning looks.

"We're adopted." she stated as if it were the obvious answer, which it was to her, her sisters and the Thunder brothers.

With that said and forgotten, the group went inside the restaurant, Max's.

(AN: this is a real restaurant. It's a Filipino restaurant and can be found in Glendale, their chicken is the best!! You'll love it.)

**__**

Inside Max's Restaurant

While the guys waited for a table to open, the girls went to the restroom.

**__**

Inside the Restroom: With the Girls

In the restroom, the girls were fixing up their hairs and checking themselves before they returned to the guys. They where putting on some lip-gloss when Lex asked Tori a question that she and Jo have been dieing to ask.

"You like Blake don't you, Tori?" Lex questioned the young blond.

"What makes you say that Lex?" she answered a little too quickly.

"Well, it might just be me, lex, and Eren that have noticed but you were kind of starring at Blake whenever no one was looking." Jo answered before her sister could.

"It's that obvious?" Tori questioned.

"Yes" all three sisters said causing all four of the girls to brake out into a fit of giggles.

As soon as the girls were finished with their conversation and had convinced Tori to let them help get Blake, they walked out of the restroom.

**__**

Outside the Restroom

As the girls left the restroom, they found the guys at a table waiting for them to come.

"So what took you so long?" Shane asked the girls.

"Just girl stuff." all four answered and that was the end of their chat until a waiter came and took their orders.

(I'm skipping to the next day cause they are just going to eat dinner) **_A Week Later at Ninja Ops._**

The next day at Ninja Ops, the rangers where having a meeting about whom the three new ninjas were and how there was a group of ninja rangers before them. While unknown to them, the three ninjas that they were just talking about went through the portal that led to the Wind Ninja Academy. Inside, the three Tiger Ninjas used their ninja powers to turn themselves invisible and began their search for the Ninja Ops. The three Tiger Ninjas easily found the door that led to Ninja Ops and carefully entered the secret room of the Wind Ninja Academy. As they went further in, the three ninjas heard voices in a room close by and checked to see if it was the room the three Wind ninjas, two Thunder ninja brothers, and Samurai ninja were in.

To their relief, their search was cut short for they were indeed inside that room. The Tiger Ninja Sisters used their Tiger Ninja ability to climb the walls like a feline would to climb a tree and listened to the conversation that the Ninja Rangers were having. As the Ninja Rangers discussed about the Tiger Ninjas, their sensei, Sensei Wantaobe, stayed silent. This action cased the Ninja Rangers to stop their conversation and stare at their sensei while the three Tigers just watched in curiosity. To their surprise and the rangers' as well as confused expression, the sensei called to them.

"Would you like to join us, Tiger Ninjas?" Sensei Wantaobe asked the three girls from their position on the Ninja Ops ceiling.

After all the ninjas (AN: Wind, Thunder, Samurai, and Tiger), the three girls reveled themselves still on the ceiling. When they did that, the other ninjas starred up ward to see them on all four, hands and feet, like a cat just standing around waiting but upside down. The rangers had on shocked expressions until the ninja in white said in a kind yet firm voice three words.

"Would you move?"

Like an obedient dog, the rangers moved to the side to let them get down. When the rangers moved to the side, the three Tiger Ninjas let their grip on the ceiling go and they fell gracefully on their feet like a cat. The other rangers where impressed with their movement but before they could do or say anything, the three figures disappeared.

"Whoa, that was sick but how did they get in here?" Dustan asked with envy in his eyes.

"Don't know but lets hope they don't work for Lothar and try something." Cam said with seriousness but a hint of worry was written in his eyes.

**__**

In Downtown

While the rangers were at Ninja Ops, Lothor sent a bunch of Kelzacks and a monster to terrorize the citizens of Blue Bay. When Lothor's goons where terrorizing the people, the rangers came and started a battle with them. Though to their complete horror, the weird birds they fought with just a week ago came to help the Kelzacks. (AN: Did I say that they're transformed? Cause if I didn't I'm saying it now, they are transformed as Power Rangers.) The Ninja Rangers where now getting beaten badly until a bright glowing pink arrow came flying out of nowhere and hit the bird creatures. This sent the birds flying and land a few feet from the injured Ninja Rangers.

"I thought I told you to pick on someone your own size you ugly Tanga warriors!" came the voice and another glowing pink arrow.

Then out of nowhere, three female figures dressed in Power Ranger costumes appeared in front of them. One ranger was in a light pink costume just like that of Tori/the Blue Water Ranger's but instead of having the sign of water on her back, she had a sign of fire with a tiger paw instead of the dolphin fin like Tori. The costumes the three new rangers had where the same and have the same sign, except they had different colors. The girl in pink was in the middle while on her left there is a girl in white and to the right side of the ranger in pink stood a female in black. The new rangers all had gold trimmings just like the injured Thunder rangers. These three new rangers each held onto a different weapon. The girl in pink was holding a bow but had no arrows. The girl in white was holding some kind of dagger and the girl in black was holding a sort of saber.

CLIFFY!!! LOL!! So funny! I'm making you all wait, huh? Sorry but this is how it is going to be for now. Till next time.


	4. Who are they?

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

****

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

**__**

Chapter 4: Who are they?

Last Time

**__**

In Downtown

While the rangers were at Ninja Ops, Lothor sent a bunch of Kelzacks and a monster to terrorize the citizens of Blue Bay. When Lothor's goons where terrorizing the people, the rangers came and started a battle with them. Though to their complete horror, the weird birds they fought with just a week ago came to help the Kelzacks. (AN: Did I say that they're transformed? Cause if I didn't I'm saying it now, they are transformed as Power Rangers.) The Ninja Rangers where having now getting beaten badly until a bright glowing pink arrow came flying out of nowhere and hit the bird creatures. This sent the birds flying and land a few feet from the injured Ninja Rangers.

"I thought I told you to pick on someone your own size you ugly Tanga warriors!" came the voice and another glowing pink arrow.

Then out of nowhere, three female figures dressed in Power Ranger costumes appeared in front of them. One ranger was in a light pink costume just like that of Tori/the Blue Water Ranger's but instead of having the sign of water on her back; she had a sign of fire with a tiger paw instead of the dolphin fin like Tori. The costumes the three new rangers had where the same and have the same sign, except they had different colors. The girl in pink was in the middle while on her left there is a girl in white and to the right side of the ranger in pink stood a female in black. The new rangers all had gold trimmings just like the injured Thunder rangers. These three new rangers each held onto a different weapon. The girl in pink was holding a bow but had no arrows. The girl in white was holding some kind of dagger and the girl in black was holding a sort of saber.

****

Now

The Tanga warriors seemed shocked at what they saw before them. Even from space, Lothor saw the new arrivals. What he saw not only shocked him but also angered him.

"How can there be _MORE_ Power Rangers? Who are they and why do they come now?!" Lothor screamed out loud.

****

Back On Earth

"Sorry, but was this a private party?!" asked the White Ranger.

"Yeah, we didn't know it was private!" continued the Black Ranger.

"So we hope that you don't mind that we crash your parade!" finished the Pink Ranger.

"Don't, they're stronger than use!! You can't beat them alone!" yelled Tori.

But the three new Rangers didn't pay attention. So that was all that was said until the three Rangers attacked the Tangas. As the Ninja Rangers watched, they all thought that these three girls would get themselves hurt as badly as them. But to their surprise, the three girls defeated them easily.

"Well get you three Tiger Fire Rangers!" yelled the leader of the Tanga group.

"You're the what Rangers?" Dustin asked confusion written all over his face behind the ranger helmet he was wearing.

But the three Tiger Fire Rangers did not hear the question this time. Instead the three female rangers walked to a near by fountain and look inside it. In the fountain, little droplets of fire came out and fell straight into the fountain pond. The steam created what looked like coins of a different animal and three coins in the center with the picture of three tigers encircled by all the elements. Then all of a sudden, the three mysterious rangers ran from the battle sight leaving the Ninja Rangers in confusion once again.

**__**

At Ninja Ops

At Ninja Ops, the sensei, in his Ginny Pig form, had watched the whole battle.

-Maybe these three girls can aid us in our battle-

As Sensei (AN: I'm going to call him just Sensei just like they call him in PRNS) finished his thoughts, six very tired and injured ninjas came in all groaning or moaning in pain.

"Dude, that fight was brutal!" Dustin said in a pained voice.

"You can say that again bro." Shane answered hoarsely.

After that, nothing more was said. After awhile, three figures popped out from the ceiling scaring them all and making Tori fall into Blake's arms. Both blushed a deep red while the three Tiger Ninjas giggled silently at the cute scene. Then all looked at the injured rangers before them. Thinking it was wise, the three Tiger Ninjas silently but politely asked where the First Aid kit was.

After all the Ninja Rangers where given aid, the Tiger Ninjas dashed away from the group. This caused most of the Rangers to think this same thought.

-Who are they and are they the Tiger Fire Rangers? –

**__**

The Next Day

"This has got to be one of the SICKEST things in the world!!!" Dustin exclaimed loudly.

****

(AN: I'm using the word sick as in cool, awesome or whatever. It is the slang version of sick.)

"You're right, for once. I'm shocked." Cam said with slight surprise.

While Shane, Dustin, and Cam discussed about how they can improve their strength, Blake and Hunter took care of Storm Chargers and Tori watched in amused silence. As all this happened, three familiar figures entered the store. Hunter and Blake looked up and smiled at seeing the girls but if you looked really hard, you can see a tint of blush creeping onto Hunter's cheeks as the same thing happened to Eren. The girls all walked up to the counter and straight to Hunter, Blake and Tori.

"Hey guys. How you been?" Lex asked the three with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you two brothers since the night we all went out for dinner." Jo said.

"Well, we've been busy with some things and since Kelly is out of town, we've been handling the store." Blake said with a smile.

"Well that's too bad but we should go. We have to do some work out and training if we want to go on that sky diving trip this Saturday." Eren told the group with a little excitement in her voice.

After the Matthews Sisters left Storm Chargers, the rangers talked and questioned who the three rangers are.

Who could they be and whose side are these three rangers on. Ours or are they on Lothor's?

**__**

Read This:

That's it for chapter 4. Ok, thank you all for your reviews and I'll try to put as much Tori/Blake scenes in the up coming chapters.

And thank you Elle Greenleaf for telling me how to spell Dustin correctly. And just like you, I'm a Hunter fan so of course I'll add more Hunter in this story. And to answer your question SuRfgUrL1, yes, I am Filipino. Why do you ask?

Also here are all the couplings:

Tori/Blake

Eren/Hunter

Lex/Shane

Jo/Cam

Marah/Dustin

Oh, and the Marah/Dustin coupling will be very late into the story cause Marah is still with Lothor and because I haven't brought her in yet. Ok…look for chapter 5, k? And if you have any ideas for my story that I may be able to use, tell me in your reviews. Thanks.

PinkFireNinja


	5. Free Day, NOT!

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

****

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 5: Free Day, NOT!!

Last Time:

**__**

The Next Day

"This has got to be one of the SICKEST things in the world!!!" Dustin exclaimed loudly.

****

(AN: I'm using the word sick as in cool, awesome or whatever. It is the slang version of sick.)

"You're right, for once. I'm shocked." Cam said with slight surprise.

While Shane, Dustin, and Cam discussed about how they can improve their strength, Blake and Hunter took care of Storm Chargers and Tori watched in amused silence. As all this happened, three familiar figures entered the store. Hunter and Blake looked up and smiled at seeing the girls but if you looked really hard, you can see a tint of blush creeping onto Hunter's cheeks as the same thing happened to Eren. The girls all walked up to the counter and straight to Hunter, Blake and Tori.

"Hey guys. How you been?" Lex asked the three with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you two brothers since the night we all went out for dinner." Jo said.

"Well, we've been busy with some things and since Kelly is out of town, we've been handling the store." Blake said with a smile.

"Well that's too bad but we should go. We have to do some work out and training if we want to go on that sky diving trip this Saturday." Eren told the group with a little excitement in her voice.

After the Matthews Sisters left Storm Chargers, the rangers talked and questioned who the three rangers are.

Who could they be and whose side are these three rangers on. Ours or are they on Lothor's?

****

Now

That Saturday was the day the Matthews sisters were going on their sky diving trip. The girls had invited the gang but since they could not find Hunter, Eren went to look for him to let him know. Before Eren left, she told everyone where to go and told them that she would be back before the sky diving plane left at three o'clock.

**__**

With Eren

-Jezz, where could he be? I really want him to be there.- Eren thought to herself as she walked through the park for Hunter.

It had been an hour that Eren was looking for Hunter. She had looked for him at Storm Chargers, the park, the beach, and the motocross track. Now she was looking for him in the forest. It was almost two and she needed to be back before three to get her things on and checked.

Eren was just about to leave the forest when she heard two voices. One sounded like a familiar male voice and the other was a new female voice. Eren hid behind a tree and took a peek to see who it was. What she found surprised her and hurt her emotionally.

She saw Hunter and Amy Johnson, this girl that she didn't like very much, holding hands and smiling at each other. Eren was in so much shock that she felt paralyzed but was able to turn her head from the scene. Eren decided not to invite Hunter and ran away from the site.

"Hunter, did you hear anything?" Amy asked with a little fear.

Hunter squeezed her hand in reassurance and said "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

**__**

Back to the Others

"I hope Eren found Hunter." Blake said with slit worry that his brother wasn't there yet.

"Yeah, I hope that Eren…" was all Lex said as she saw Eren running into the sky diving air port. (AN: If anyone can tell me what the sky diving air port is called, I'll be so thankful!)

"Eren, what took you so long and where is Hunter?" Jo questioned her older sister as they got her ready for the sky diving trip.

Just as Eren was about to answer, the pilot for the sky diving trip told them that they were going to be a little behind schedule since they were having plane troubles. The girls just nodded letting him know that they got the message.

"Ok… as I was say…" was all Eren got out before another voice interrupted her.

"Sorry guys, I just got the call from Dustin. You guys remember Amy, right?" Hunter came in still holding Amy's hand.

The two younger Matthews sisters saw this and where a little worried for their older sister for they knew that she had a thing for Hunter. As the others said their hellos, Lex and Jo turned saying they were going to ask the pilot when they would cast of. Though before they left, they saw their older sister glaring daggers at the couple before she to turned and walked off without saying a word to them.

The group, besides Lex, Jo, and Amy, were shocked at Eren's actions. They had never seen their new friend do anything so cold before and were about to ask Lex and Jo what was wrong until they saw their down cast face. Tori's female intuition suddenly kicked in and was about to talk to the girls in private when they saw Eren coming back.

"Come on you two. Lets go, we got to check our stuff one more time before we cast off. Oh and we leave in twenty, got it?" Eren told her sisters with no emotion.

Lex and Jo just nodded and followed their sister that was already walking away without them. The rangers looked at one another than back to the retreating girls. When the girls left the scene, Tori turned around and glared at Hunter.

"What did you do Hunter Bradley?! Eren was perfectly fine before she went to get you a little while ago." Tori accused Hunter.

"I have no idea why she's even mad!" Hunter said in defense before he felt a twinge of guilt in his heart telling him that he should comfort Eren and forget about Amy.

**__**

With the Matthews

Eren was in a totally bad mood. After what she saw at the forest, she had lost all respect for Hunter. Lex and Jo were beginning to worry about their sister. They didn't know that she would close up so quickly and act cold toward the others. They didn't even know why she was acting this way. All they knew was that it had something to do with Hunter and that girl Amy.

"What's wrong Er?" Lex asked her sister.

"What happened while you were looking for Hunter? Does it have something to do with Hunter and that girl Katy?" Jo questioned her.

"I don't think her name was Katy. I think it was Amy." Lex corrected her younger sister.

"It's nothing, I'm totally alright. Do I look like I'm sick or hurt?" Eren told her sisters.

"No" both of her younger sisters answered at the same time.

"Than that means I'm ok, k." Eren stated in her normal calm voice again. "Lets just go, we have five minutes until the plane leaves without us."

With that statement, the three sisters ran to the plane and waited for it to take off.

**__**

With the Others

"What happened Hunter? Why is Eren all angry all of a sudden?" Tori asked with slit irritation towards him.

She knew something happened, she just didn't know what it was. While she gave Hunter the third degree, her five companions watched in astonishment. Amy was actually getting annoyed that she was being ignored. She had just about had enough of it until someone on the speakers spoke up.

"Will everyone going on the sky diving trip go to their respectful plane please and will those not going on the trip go to where there are instructors. They will lead you to where the group will be landing. Thank you." a female voice said on the speakers.

Everyone left and Tori forgot about her anger towards Hunter for the mean time.

**__**

On The Plane

The girls where in the plane and waited for them to be called to jump out of the plane. Eren was wearing her pink gear as well as her sisters, that were also in their respectful colors, white (Lex) and black (Jo). All three sisters also held a snow board with their colors. They where going to sky board just like Tommy, their friend from their past when he had sky dived in his respectful color at the time which was Lex's color, white.

Just as the girls were called, all three of them got up and smiled.

"Good luck" Jo said to her older sisters,

"Back at you. See you guys out there." Lex told them.

"See you two on the ground." Eren stated with a grin on her face.

With that, they were given the sign to jump and jump they did.

**__**

On the Ground

The gang were all looking up in the sky with their binoculars. They were all excited about what the girls were doing especially Shane and Cam since they had a crush on Lex and Jo. Tori looked through her binoculars hoping to see the girls first. Out of the whole group, she was the only one that knew what the Matthews sisters where going to be wearing and using. Eren, Lex, and Jo were the only ones with only one color, pink, white, or black. Everyone else on the doing the dive are going to have like black, blue, green, white, and etc. on their sky diving clothes. Also, the sisters where also going to be the only ones with snow boards. Tori looked hard and found them quite easily and told her companions.

"There they are!!" Tori screamed out to the group.

"Where?!" Cam and Shane exclaimed at the same time.

Tori was giggling like crazy and almost backed up right in to Blake but was pulled by her two crazy ninja friends.

"Tori, where are they? Cam and I can't find them anywhere." Shane said with a look of disappointment.

Tori pointed them out.

"There, you see those three figures with snow boards and with only one color?" Tori told them.

"Yeah." They all stated.

"Well that's them." Tori stated with excitement in her blue eyes.

Blake wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at Tori the whole time. He even thought of using the binoculars one day to just watch her. He even made an excuse for it to if he ever got caught. The excuse: "I was just bird watching". He sighed and wished that one day he could tell her how he felt.

Tori was feeling the exact same thing and took quick peeks at Blake. She saw Blake looking at her and started to blush lightly. Anyone that looked at her would have thought that she was blushing because of the cool breeze that was blowing but anyone that knew her well enough knew that wasn't it. She wanted to make Blake blush so she did the only thing she could think of, act innocent.

Tori turned and starred at Blake then asked, "What are you looking at Blake, the girls aren't in my direction, they're in the sky." She smirked as she saw him blush a deep scarlet for getting himself caught like that. He suddenly turned and looked upward still a deep red that made Tori giggle inwardly. She to then turned and looked at the girls.

**__**

In the Sky

The girls were doing ok for the mean time but they were about to pull the plug on their fun and land soon. They had to pull the shoot on their par shoot soon if they wanted to land without any problems. As they saw the other people from the plane land on the ground, they resized that they were the only ones left and decided to land. Without any effort, the three sisters all pulled their shoot at the same time. Eren was the first to land. She had help onto her board as if she would when doing a jump for snow boarding and then let go before she touched down. Next came Lex and then Jo. They both did the same thing as Eren did.

As soon as they touched down, their friends, even Amy who was still as clueless as ever, walked to the three sisters.

"Great performance guys!" Tori said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I liked your moves." Blake said popping behind Tori.

Tori got shocked by his actions that she jumped an inch off the ground. What caused her to blush though was the fact that she fell into Blake's arms. While both Blake and Tori blushed a deep red, the three Matthews sisters smiled a big noticeable smile. Hunter saw the smile on Eren's lips and wished that she was the one giving him that big smile. Eren saw Hunter staring at her and gave him one of her coldest glares. Amy also saw Hunter staring at Eren and glared right at her then turned to Hunter who was still looking at Eren.

-Why is he looking at her? Why can't he stare at me instead of her?!- Amy thought to herself.

Amy was enraged with Hunter but was at lease glad that he belonged to her.

"Let's go you guys. I want to change my clothes so I can go jet surfing." Eren said mainly speaking to her sisters.

(AN: I don't know the name for when you have a speedboat and you have a surfboard. It's like water skiing but with a surfboard. I forgot the name so anyone that knows the name, let me know, k? Thanks.)

"Kay" both her sisters replied.

They left and when to Hunter, Blake, and the Matthews sisters' apartments.

**__**

At the Apartment

Eren and the girls just entered their apartment while the rest of their friends went into the Bradley apartment. The three sisters changed their clothes and walked out side with their surfboards. Just like before, the girls were wearing the colors the represented and just like before, their boards were the colors that represented them. They walked to the beach together but what they didn't know was that the rangers where watching them along with some evil space ninjas.

**__**

In Space

Lothor and his evil ninja army where looking at the girls from their base in space.

"Zurgane! Take some Kalzacks and a monster down to Earth and get those three girls! Understand?!" Lothor screamed out.

"Oh!! Oh!! Oh!! Uncle, can we go with them?" Marah asked her uncle.

"Yeah, can we?" Kapri questioned her uncle just like her little sister.

"NO! I will not let you ruin my plan!" Lothor exclaimed.

"Fine but then we will just have to stay here and do some things that you usually don't like us doing." Marah said to her uncle.

Lothor thought about it for a second and then said: "Fine. Go but don't cause any trouble!"

"Yay!" both Lothor's nieces exclaimed.

**__**

Back on Earth

The girls had already finished their jet surfing and were just resting in the sun with their bikini and shorts (AN: Think of it as Tori's surfing clothes. The sports bra and baggy surf shorts) when they were attacked by Zurgane, Marah and Kapri, the monster and the Kalzacks. The girls were still whipped out from the jet surfing and were having a hard time until the rangers came.

Tori wanted to go surfing so she made the guys come with her. And good thing to. If she didn't have them go with her, she and the girls would have had a hard time by themselves. The rangers and the three sisters battled it out with the evil space ninjas until it was only Zurgane, Marah, Kapri and the monster.

"Ok, give it up Zurgane!" Shane yelled to him.

"This does not concern you red ranger!" Zurgane said.

The others became worried when Zurgane said out to them that Shane is the red ranger. But the looks on the Matthews sisters looked as if they either didn't hear or they already knew that who they are.

"ShadowDoc, keep the rangers busy while you two help me get the three sisters." Zurgane ordered.

All nine of them battled it out but since the rangers did not know that the Matthews sisters knew that they are the Power Rangers, they could not transform. The same thing went through the minds of the three sisters. So the nine fought with great effort until Eren was made the target by Zurgane, Marah and Kapri. Zurgane grabbed her while Marah, Kapri and ShadowDoc kept the rangers busy. Though right before Zurgane teleported away with Eren, the younger two Matthews screamed out.

"Let her go Zurgane!" Lex yelled out enraged.

"Give her back!" Jo screamed with anger boiling within her.

"HAHAHA!! You cannot win now that we have taken this excellent fighter as our hostage!" as Zurgane said those last words, he, Marah, Kapri and ShadowDoc teleported to the ship!!

"NO!!!!!!!" Both Eren's sisters said while the others just either looked in the sky with shock or stared at the sisters with sadness.

**__**

With Lothor

"Now that we have her, we can brainwash her, uncle." Marah said trying to prove to her older sister Kapri that she was evil.

"Good idea." Lothor replied with an evil smile playing on his lips. "Zurgane, make sure that she thinks that she was betrayed by the rangers and that all the people that love her have betrayed her as well but make sure that she still thinks that her two sisters have not betrayed her. We need them to believe that she escaped before we could do anything."

"Good idea my lord." Zurgane told Lothor before he left with to set the brainwashing machine to do the commands that Lothor asked for.

AN: That's the end of chapter 5. Wow, this was 8 pages long. My longest chapter so far. Ok, thank you CamFan4Ever for the idea of getting one of the girls captured. I like it. The next chapter will come out later and I'm sorry for the late update. I had a friend over for the weekend that's why. Well, enjoy and review.


	6. Bitter Sweet Turns to Just Sweet

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story. I know that I promised to write a new chapter a long time ago but schoolwork just got in the way. I ended up with a lot of homework and I had to write an essay for I think history or drama. So I'm so sorry for the long wait.

****

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 6: Bitter Sweet Turns to Just Sweet

Last Time:

****

With Lothor

"Now that we have her, we can brainwash her, uncle." Marah said trying to prove to her older sister Kapri that she was evil.

"Good idea." Lothor replied with an evil smile playing on his lips. "Zurgane, make sure that she thinks that she was betrayed by the rangers and that all the people that love her have betrayed her as well but make sure that she still thinks that her two sisters have not betrayed her. We need them to believe that she escaped before we could do anything."

"Good idea my lord." Zurgane told Lothor before he left with to set the brainwashing machine to do the commands that Lothor asked for.

Now

Somewhere inside Lothor's ship

-Where am I? How did I get here?- Eren was looking around a dark room. She was on a surprisingly soft bed and looked for a light switch. Eren couldn't find any near her and clapped her hands together. When she clapped them together, the lights in the mysterious room turned on. –Guess they're clap on clap off lights- "Ugh, my head hurts." She said to herself. Suddenly Marah came into the room with a bowl of water and a face cloth/towel. "So your finally away, huh?" Marah asked her. Eren went into full defense mode and tensed when Marah dabbed her head with the cold, wet washcloth. But she calmed down as she relaxed to the cool feeling in her aching head.

"Marah, what am I doing here?" Eren asked.

"Don't you remember?" Marah looked at her.

"Remember what?"

"Wow, you must have gotten injured pretty badly. But what do you remember." Marah said in a sincere way.

"I remember I was at the beach with my sisters. We went skurfing and then there was an attack. I remember fighting but after that, well everything is a blur." She said, holding her head, which started to ache again.

"Look, lay down and I'll tell you what happened" Marah said, helping her lay down on the dark colored bed. "Ok, well while you where fighting, you got knocked out. Uncle saw you and had Zurgane rescue you before anything else happened. Your sisters are ok, they got away safely but couldn't come for you because the people at the beach were pulling them away. So, Zurgane brought you here and I tended you for about two days now."

"Um…thanks Marah. By the way, who was I fighting?" Eren asked eagerly wanting to know. She would get revenge for what they did.

"You might not want to believe this but it was the Power Rangers that attacked you." Marah told her, head bent down.

Eren was shocked and felt betrayed. Not only was she feeling terrible that Hunter had a girlfriend already but now he and the others, which she thought was her friends, betrayed her too. She was no longer in shock but felt betrayal and anger coursing through her. She was angry, very angry but she was also worried. Her sisters where still down there next to them, they would be easy targets now that she isn't there with them.

****

At the Matthews' Apartment

The rangers and the two young Matthews sisters where in the living room of the Matthews apartment, sitting in an awkward silence. Then suddenly Tori asked the two young sisters the question that was in all their minds.

"How do you know who Zurgane is if you just moved here?"

"Don't you listen to what people tell you?" Lex asked irritated that they were being lectured.

"What do you mean by "don't you listen to what people tell you"?" it was Hunter's turn to ask.

"It means exactly what it means." Jo said, facing out the window.

After her comment, there was another silence.

"Jo, get ready. Something is about to happen." Lex told her when she sensed something or someone coming their way with a lot of anger coursing through them

Just as the rangers heard those words, they too got ready in case anything happened. They all stood in a defensive stance and waited. Around the corner, a flash of light flashed and there stood Eren and Marah.

"Be careful." Marah told her.

"Don't worry and Marah…" Marah turned her head, "thanks for everything."

Marah felt something when Eren said those words but just shrugged it off. She smiled and nodded her head to tell Eren "your welcome" in a quiet jester. With all said and done, Marah disappeared in another flash of light. Eren started to think of where she was and it clicked, she is in her new neighborhood. She walked around the corner and straight up the stairs to the top floor. When she reached the second floor, she turned her head and glared daggers at the Bradley door way. She then turned her head back to her own apartment door and fished out her keys from her bag that Marah had returned to her. When she found her keys, she opened the door and walked in.

In front of her was her sisters and what she did not expect at all. She saw that the rangers had jumped in front of her sisters to protect them in case anything bad happened. Eren remembered that they still had no idea that she and her sisters are the Tiger Ninja Rangers that have been helping them in battle and was surprised that her "enemy" would protect her sisters. She still didn't have complete trust in them after what Marah had told her and tool caution when she entered her door.

****

Hunter's POV

When the door opened, the others and I instantly went in front of Lex and Jo to protect them. But what we saw was shocking. Standing right in front of me is the one and only female that I would have true feelings for. Eren was just there, shocking us all that she escaped Lothor and his generals. Suddenly, in a flash, Eren's sisters where at her side, hugging her. She stopped paying attention to us and was smiling and hugging her sisters. Then Lex spoke up. This question made us all listen intently to what Eren had to say to answer this question.

Normal POV

"Er, how did you escape Lothor's ship?" Lex asked, forgetting her cover.

"Escape? What are you talking about? Zurgane didn't capture me, he saved me. Marah brought me back to earth after I was ok." Eren said to her sister with a confused face on. –Did Zurgane and not the other way around capture me? But it must be true, Lex would never lie to me, not to mention of the past battles that I've had.- "Tell, me, what really happened. I think they did something to make me betray the rangers."

When all was said and explained, Eren was feeling guilty. She wanted to hurt the people that wanted to protect her, but since she didn't, she was half way ok.

"Alright. Let me change into something better than these swim clothes and than we can go." Eren said.

Eren went upstairs to the upstairs shower and showered and changed all in about ten minutes. When they were done, the group went to Blue Bay Forest. Eren had said something of it being time.

****

Blue Bay Forest

"It is time to revel who we really are." Eren said in a serious tone.

The rangers looked at them with great curiosity. But before the girls could tell them who they really are, Tanga warriors appeared in a flash of purple light.

"It's time for your demise Tiger Rangers." The Tanga that looked to be the leader of the group said to the rangers.

The rangers looked confused. How could the Tiger Rangers be there without them knowing. The girls on the other hand had a hard but confident look on their faces. They stepped out of the line that they were in and stood in front of the rangers and Tangas. The rangers were about to tell them to get out of there and not try to be heroes but stopped at what they heard.

"What do you mean OUR demise?" Eren looked at them with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you think it is your demise?" Lex said with a look that said, "Buzz off bird brain."

"You shouldn't have come here, especially since you interrupted our little talk, so it is your demise that is coming." Jo said, a hard look on her face that was aimed straight at the Tangas.

The rangers didn't know what was going on and was about to ask when the Tangas started to attack Eren and her sisters. Watching in the background, the rangers were shocked to find that they could fight them and weren't screaming in fear. What shocked them more was that they are having an easy time bringing them down. Even they had a hard time even though they are ninjas and were transformed in their ranger form.

"Ok, you annoying buzzards are getting on my last nerves. You girls ready?" Eren said out loud.

"Ready" Lex and Jo said together, stepping in a line with Eren.

Together, the three sisters moved in perfect harmony while shouting a transformation out.

Together they said, "Ninja Ranger Power". A light of what looked like ruby, purple, and orange appeared in a quick outline and a different color like pink, white, and black was in the inside the outline to cover their body in light. Then, there stood the Tiger Ninjas but with a different color for their ninja outfit. (AN: as you can all tell if you've seen the MMPR season where they turned into ninjas, that I'm using their effects with a little of my own. Oh, and to let you know, I put the colors like ruby, purple, and orange in the order as they are so it is Eren is the ruby and pink, Lex as the purple and white and that Jo is orange and black.)

In Eren's place stood a ninja in ruby. In Lex's place stood a purple ninja and an orange ninja stood where Jo use to be. These new colors were different but they knew that they are the Tiger Ninja Rangers. They all stood in a fighting stance different from one another and even though their faces were covered and all that could be seen is their eyes, you could tell that they had determination to bring the Tangas down.

"You've annoyed us enough times." Lex, the purple ninja, said.

"That's right, and it's time to go." Jo, the orange ninja, said after.

"Ah huh, but first, we should have fun. How about of hide and…" Eren, the ruby ninja, started but disappeared in the ground in a blink of an eye and then reappeared behind a Tanga warrior. When she was behind the bird, she finished her sentence by saying, "kick!", kicking the Tanga.

Dustin was awestruck that she could do his ninja special attack better than he could. When Lex and Jo started to run, the Ninja Storm rangers thought that they would streak like them but they didn't even see a single color appear, instead they saw nothing. The next thing they new were that the two sisters were behind two Tangas and knocked them down. The group was stuck in place as they saw all the special movements that they were doing. Finally, when all the Tangas were down, the three Ninjas stood in a fighting stance ready to fight again if they needed too but the Tangas disappeared in their purple light.

When the Tangas left, the three Ninjas did what the rangers did to get into their Ninja uniforms and stood in their street clothes again.

"Sorry about that." Eren said looking down.

"That's what we wanted to tell you." Lex said next looking down as well.

"We didn't mean for you to have to find out that way." Jo said, looking down like her sisters.

Nothing was said to after that and the girls took it the wrong way and started to walk away from the group. The rangers saw this and went to stop them but were too late. The three sisters had gone deeper into the forest. Hunter, Shane and Cam wouldn't give up though and ran to search for them. Tori, Blake and Dustin ran after their friends after a few more seconds of coming out of their shock but stopped when they were in front of the entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy. They saw Hunter, Shane and Cam and walked up to them.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Dustin asked them.

"Do you think they know that this is the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy?" Hunter looked at Cam to see if he would answer.

"I have no idea, Hunter." Was the only response that was given to them.

They went silent after Cam answered and watched what the three sisters would do.

With the Girls

Not noticing that the ninjas were watching, the three sister knelt down in front of the water and dipped their hands in. All three closed their eyes and started to glow their two respectful colors. Their bright color shot out in a beam of silver light. They open their eyes and stand up quickly and following the beam of silver light. The rangers soon followed the three siblings. The rangers and the sisters reached the beach were Blake and Hunter was seen walking away to do some training after the fight with the rangers. The Matthews ran to an open cave and found a torch on the ground and lit it with their fire powers. As the group entered the cave they….

TBC

I'm sorry again for anything. I know I didn't put any fluff in this chapter but that's because I couldn't think of any way to put it in the chapter. And I'm sorry if in the last chapter that you thought that Eren would be evil and destroy the rangers but I didn't know how to start it. Honest, I tried five times before doing this chapter. I promise though that I will make the up coming chapters worthy. Sorry again for everything and thanks for reading.

PinkFireNinja


	7. Realization

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

PS- All my shout outs will go at the end of every chapter now.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 7: Realization

Last Time:

With the Girls

Not noticing that the ninjas were watching, the three sisters knelt down in front of the water and dipped their hands in. All three closed their eyes and started to glow their two respectful colors. Their bright colors shot out in a beam of silver light. They opened their eyes and stood up quickly and followed the beam of silver light. The rangers soon followed the three siblings. The rangers and the sisters reached the beach were Blake and Hunter was seen walking away to do some training after the fight with the rangers. The Matthews ran to an open cave and found a torch on the ground and lit it with their firepowers. As the group entered the cave, they….

****

Now

As the group entered the cave, they saw carvings. This was new to the rangers because it was never here before until now. This was nothing new to the sisters and just started to walk closer to the new carvings.

"Ninjetti…"the sisters say in a hushed, low whisper.

The other rangers just stared at them as if they were aliens from another planet. As they looked on, the sisters looked at each other and ran from the cave, a minute later followed by the rangers.

Eren ran into another cave that was near the other cave. Hunter and Blake followed her.

Lex went up the cliff and was followed by Shane and Dustin. Las of all, Jo went to the coral reef with Cam and Tori at her heels.

In the Cave

Eren ran into the cave with Hunter and Blake just seconds away. When they saw Eren stop at another cave wall, they saw another carving, but this carving had no writings or drawings like the last cave. This carving was shaped like a small door. Eren pushed it and it slid back revealing a small pink and ruby jewelry box like box. She opened it and inside was a gold coin with the pictures of a bear, falcon, crane, frog, wolf, and gorilla with three tigers at the very top all pointing in three directions. The coin started to glow a light ruby with some traces of pink. When Eren saw this, she closed the lid and stood up. She came face to face with the Bradley brothers and she walked closer to them. She could tell they had a lot of questions but held it until they got back to ninja ops to ask their questions.

The Cliff Lex climbed up the cliff with the help of Shane and Dustin. Once Lex and the guys reached the top, they just stood there to let the feel of the wind cool them off. When they were done resting, Lex started to look for something near the edge of the cliff. When Shane went to her side to ask her a question, he tripped on something covered by the dirt. Lex went to help him up but when she saw what he had tripped on, she let go of his hand making him fall flat on his face again. Dustin started to laugh at this but Lex didn't even notice. She cleared the dust off the thing Shane had tripped on. What she saw was a secret door's handle. She pulled it open and a gust of dust flew in the air, making her, Shane and Dustin start to cough a little. When the air was clear, she looked into the secret door and found a purple and white box identical to Eren's. She picked it up and opened the lid. She found another coin, also like Eren's, but when it started to glow, it did not glow a light ruby with hints of pink, it glowed purple with hints of white. And just like Eren, when it started to glow, she closed the lid. She turned to see what Dustin was laughing about and saw that Shane was still on the floor and started to laugh. She apologized at what she did and the three of them jumped off the cliff and went to meet up with Eren and the Bradley's.

The Coral Reef

Jo, jumped into the water with Cam and Tori looking at her with confused faces on at the seashore. Jo was swimming and diving around as if she was looking for something. Jo did one more dive that was very close to the coral and suddenly Cam and Tori became very worried when she didn't resurface. What they didn't know was that Jo was under one of the corals and was trying to pry open another secret door. Once she got it opened, she realized that she was out of breath but since she was too far from the opening, she pulled something out of her belt pouch. It was a miniature air tank. She put it to her lips and started to take in some slow breathes. Once she had some air in her lungs again, she went to the now opened secret door. She pulled out an orange and black box that was identical to her two sisters' boxes but for the color. She opened the lid and saw a third coin with the same signs as the other two gold coins of her sisters. Like her sisters' coins, it started to glow a light color but this time, it was glowing a light orange with hints of black. Once she saw the glow, she closed the lid to make sure that it wouldn't float away and swam back to the top. When Cam and Tori saw her, they ran up to her and asked her what happened. She just said she was ok and that she would answer everything later. With that, the group walked to the awaiting group.

Back at the First Cave

"You two got it?" Eren asked.

"Yeah" the two sisters answered their older sibling.

"Ok, at the count of three we open the boxes." Eren answered and waited for their nod of approval.

When they gave the nod she started to count.

"1…2…3!!" Once Eren said three, all three of the sisters pulled the lids of their boxes open.

Inside each box there was a glowing coin. The glow got brighter as soon as they cam together. All the rangers had to cover their eyes just because of the intensity of the bright light that was created by the coins. When the glow faded, the all looked to the boxes. Then a question was asked.

"What are those things and what's ninjetti?" Was Hunter's question.

Lex was about to answer with Jo but was stopped when suddenly three loud "thuds" were heard. The eight rangers looked to the source of the sound and found Eren hold three different colored fish net bags. Each net represented the ninjetti tigers' colors and in each net were the three coins. They looked at Eren with confused eyes and just found her grinning an evil like grin.

"Too bad for you, isn't it? You fools!! These animal power coins that was hidden here is going to make a very happy and powerful…oh what's the word? That's right. A powerful ME!" Eren said with pure evil dripping from her lips.

She grinned at them again and shouted.

"Kelzacks Fury!! Destroy them."

When they arrived, Eren waved with an evil smile on her face and disappeared when Marah appeared next to her. The two girls reappeared in Marah's room. Eren sat on another bed that was placed there so that she and Marah would share a room and took something out.

"I'm sorry Marah but I don't trust that uncle of yours. You won't tell him if I make a copy of these would you?" Eren asked her with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Marah couldn't say no to that and gave her word.

"Thanks Marah! You're the best best friend I could ever have!" Eren said hugging her.

After they hugged, Eren pulled something out from under her bed. It was a multiplying device. Eren put the coins in a compartment in the machine and pressed a green button and in a blink of an eye, an exact copy was made from the original. The only difference was that each coin didn't glow the respectful colors of the Matthews sisters. Instead, each coin glowed gold for the coin that represented Eren, silver for Lex's and bronze for the one that belonged to Jo. Eren sent the original power coins to her bedroom in a secret compartment in her high tech traveling trunk. She knew it would be safe there. Then when Marah asked about the coins, Eren told her the story about the first Power Rangers. At that same moment, Lex, Jo, and the rangers were at ninja ops with Lex and Jo telling the story of the original Power Rangers.

"Told you guys that there were other kinds of Power Rangers out there. You should have never doubted the comic book geek!" Was Dustin's "smart" reply when the girls were done telling their story.

"Yeah, whatever." Was the only come back that came from Tori.

"Guys, we should think of a way to get Eren back. It seems that Lothor did a very good job at turning her evil." Was the worried reply of Lex.

"You're right, were sorry, Lex, Jo." Dustin and Tori said.

"Then lets start working on getting her back, you guys!" was the energetic words of the Wind Ninja Ranger's leader, Shane.

"Ok, but it may be a little hard." Was Cam's answer.

"You can do it, dude. We trust you." Came Blake's words as he went over to Tori to help comfort the younger Matthews sisters.

"I've got an idea, dudes." Cyber Cam told the group.

They looked at him but then he shook his head.

"Never mind, it was a plan for Tori when she asked me for some help with her board. I'll tell you later." Cyber Cam told the group.

Hunter was quiet throughout the whole conversation and looked up when Sensei came up to him.

"What is wrong Hunter? Is it because of Eren's sudden change?" Sensei said with a whole bunch of wisdom in each word that was spoken.

"Yeah, I guess I feel kind of responsible for this. Sensei, what should I do? I don't want to fight her if I ever come face to face with her. I care too much for her." Hunter told Sensei with sadness in his eyes and words.

Then it hit him, he _CARES_ about her. No, he didn't care for Eren, no he didn't. His feelings were much grater. He was in love with her. He loved her more than life itself and knew it wasn't the love he felt for Amy and the other rangers or Blake. It was I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of love.

"Thank you Sensei. I think I know what to do now." Hunter told Sensei.

Sensei nodded and jumped his way back to Cam.

"Guys, I have a plan." Hunter said with determination,

TBC

Ok, this should be a good chapter. I hope you all like it. Now for something special. Some special, never before seen facts.

Fanfictions That are Coming Soon: (None of them have titles yet because I'm just planning them right now.)

Sailor Moon = Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action) Series

CCS

CCS Crossover

Ranma1/2(may be)

InuYasha(may be)

Saint Tail(may be)

I hope these stories will be good to.

Ok, Shout Outs-

-miz greenleaf, thanks for the idea of making Eren become a little more evil. Is she evil enough? And yeah, I hate Amy also, even though I have nothing against any Amy's out there. And just to let you know, Eren's personality and everything is based on me even though I'm much younger than she is but everything like DOB and personality, they're the same as mine. That's how she started off. So, technically, Hunter belongs to you, me, and Eren, plus any other Hunter fans. Hahaha.

-Stormbringer91, what did you mean that jet surfing isn't real name and that wake boarding is? What are do you mean?

-CamFan4Ever

-SuRfgUrL1

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for always reviewing and reading.

Special Facts on…Eren Matthews

Full Name: Serenity Sakura Thorn Matthews

Known to People As: Eren Matthews

Nick Name: Er (like Air)

Family: Parents-Deceased

Siblings-two younger sisters-Lex and Jo

Age: 17

DOB: January 10, 1987

Hometown: Angel Grove, California

Home: 1242 Silver St. Apt. 5

Cell Phone: Pink and Ruby 98 Nokia

First Love: Hunter Bradley

Element: Fire

Favorite Color(s): Pink and Ruby

Favorite Music: Hip Hop, rap, techno, pop, R&B, a little rock, foreign and classical

Favorite Sport(s): Soccer, Baseball, Volleyball, Motocross, Speed Racing, Roller Blading, Surfing, Sky Diving, Skurfing, Swimming and Rock Climbing

Hobbies: Doing her favorite sports, relaxing, training, fighting evil forces as a Power

Ranger, reading, archery

Personality: Happy, energetic, strong, brave, unique, independent and sometimes strange

Summery: Eren was left an orphan as an infant when her biological parents were killed in

a car crash. She didn't have any known living relives and was put up for adoption.

One day, when she was two years old, she was adopted by Jaimie and Mitchell Matthews.

A few days after her adoption, she earned herself two younger sisters. From her new

family, she was said to have Asian looks. Eren is a natural Filipino just like Blake.

Eren lost her adopted parents when she was five, the same year that she and her two

siblings were given the powers of the Power Rangers that would protect the earth,

universe, galaxy, and cosmos whenever there was a new threat.


	8. Coming Back

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

PS- All my shout outs will go at the end of every chapter now. And the reason why I haven't been updating.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 8: Coming Back

Last Time:

Hunter was quiet throughout the whole conversation and looked up when Sensei came up to him.

"What is wrong Hunter? Is it because of Eren's sudden change?" Sensei said with a whole bunch of wisdom in each word that was spoken.

"Yeah, I guess I feel kind of responsible for this. Sensei, what should I do? I don't want to fight her if I ever come face to face with her. I care too much for her." Hunter told Sensei with sadness in his eyes and words.

Then it hit him, he _CARES_ about her. No, he didn't care for Eren, no he didn't. His feelings were much greater. He was in love with her. He loved her more than life itself and knew it wasn't the love he felt for Amy and the other rangers or Blake. It was I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of love.

"Thank you Sensei. I think I know what to do now." Hunter told Sensei.

Sensei nodded and jumped his way back to Cam.

"Guys, I have a plan." Hunter said with determination

Now

**__**

On Lothor's Ship

Eren and Marah were on their way to Lothor to give him the "animal power coins". Once they entered Lothor's chambers, Marah walked over to her big sister Kapri while Eren got in front of Lothor and kneeled down. While kneeling, she extended her arms out so that the "power coins" that were in the box were facing him. Lothor took the coins and spoke.

"I'm glad you decided on joining the evil side my dear."

"It was an honor for me, Master Lothor." Eren said with not to much pleasure in her voice. "Look Lothor, we agreed that if I helped you, you would keep those pesky rangers out of my hair. Your plans haven't been working Lothor. I'm still being bugged by them."

"Don't worry my dear, they will soon be destroyed." Lothor said with an evil laugh that made Eren's mouth straighten into a thin line and her eyes role.

After that, Marah and Eren left Lothor's chambers and entered Marah's bedroom. The girls started to talk and while Eren was turned, you could see a strange glint in Marah's eyes as if she was worried for Eren.

**__**

At Ninja Ops.

The rangers had gathered around Hunter who had just finished explaining his plan. The rangers agreed to it after Lex and Jo finally gave in and told the group, whatever it took to get their older sister back was ok with them. Hunter was figuring out how to get Eren down from Lothor's ship without getting anyone else to help her. They were already having problems with the Tangas and Lothor's goons but now they had to deal with her and the stolen power coins.

"Cam, Cyber Cam, did you find a good location to call her?" Hunter asked.

"We sure did dude and here's were it's going to be." Cyber Cam said.

"And it is going to be were you first fought, the quarry." Cam said.

"Good. No one will be around besides us." Hunter said. "Let's go guys."

"Ready?" Shane said, bringing his wrist close to his chest.

"Ready!" The rest of the rangers echoed.

"Ninja Storm"

"Thunder Storm"

"Samurai Storm"

"Fire Storm"

"Ha" they yelled together.

Tori and Dustin did the exact same thing as Shane and transformed. The Thunders brought their wrist to the sides and transformed as well. As Cam grabbed his Samurai necklace and transformed it to a baseball sized sphere and turned into the Green Samurai Ranger. Lex and Jo both brought both of their wrists to their sides like the thunders except for the fact that they used both of their wrists and moved just like the Thunders by bringing their right hand in front of them but when they brought their hands to their morphers, they turned (AN: I mean turned as in twisted) the ninja coin.

The next thing, after a swivel of thunder crashing on the Thunders, a Tsunami crashing on Cam, Water on Tori, Air for Shane, and Earth for Dustin, everyone watched the remaining two rangers transform. Fire had engulfed them both and twirled around them like when Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon transformed except their whole body is covered and their not turning into Sailor Scouts. Once they were in their ranger suits, a volcano erupted behind them to show that they are the Rangers of Fire. Once all of them were transformed, they went to the quarry to call for the good ranger turned bad. Once there, they waited and from space, Lothor found them there like sitting ducks. He called for Eren and told her what to do. She nodded her head and went down.

**__**

The Quarry

With no hesitation, she raised her hand and a ball of fire suddenly appeared. She let the fire grow until it was the size of a basketball and threw it at the unsuspecting rangers. The ball of fire hit the rangers full on. They were thrown back and out of the smoke came a lone female figure dressed in a pink halter top and denim flared hip-huggers jeans that had the design of pink and red fire at the footing. She walked calmly towards them and sneered.

"What a pathetic bunch. Couldn't you sense my flaming hot flames? Lex, Jo, after all we went throw training to sense each others powers, you still couldn't feel it? How pathetic." She said in sarcasm and furry.

The rangers by then had gotten up and surrounded her. She looked at each one of them and when her gaze landed on Hunter, her eyes blazed with anger, hatred and sadness. Deep down she knew that she loved him but her memories of him with Amy made her angry. As she stood glaring at Hunter, the rangers got ready to attack. Without any hesitation, the rangers sent an attach towards her. The only thing they didn't know was that she would sense the attack. Before she was hit, she did a back flip in the air, avoiding the attacks. Hunter didn't have enough time to avoid the attack because he was still shocked by what she did and was hit with full force of each attack.

When Eren landed, a look of worry flashed in her eyes but was then changed by a look of glee. She was glad that he was hurt but in her heart, she was guilty for being happy of what had happened and what she had done to them. But she ignored that feeling and before the rangers could run to help Hunter, she attacked them without any effort. She had used the strength of all her powers as a Power Ranger from her eternal morpher. Once her attack was done, all eight rangers were down and de-transformed. Hunter then thought of a way how he should fix this to work with his plan since Eren had ruined his plan to work out the first time since she was suppose to feel guilty and help him instead of attacking them. With all his strength that he could muster up, he stood up and walked slowly towards Eren whose back was facing him.

He went behind her and spoke. Even though he was weak he spoke to her. Surprised, she turned around and found Hunter standing a few feet in front of her.

"Eren, I know this isn't the real you." he said to her.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THE REAL ME?!" Eren angrily yelled.

She was furious but he still spoke up.

"Because if this was the real you, then I want the fake you back. If this is the real you then I guess I fell for the fake you." he told her with sadness.

She looked at him. He told her that he fell for the fake her. Then it hit her, he said he _FELL_ as in he liked her for more than a friend. She looked into his eyes and found that he was telling her the truth. Her mind was all confused but that all went away when she heard what he said.

"Eren Matthews, I love you. I know that now. I broke up with Amy because of what I felt for you. If it means I have to work with Lothor to be with you than I will. But remember, I love you." He said with the last of his strength and fell to his knees.

Eren's heart was racing. Lothor's mind control spell was erased from her and she felt all the joy and love that she felt before being taken over by Lothor. Eren ran over to the fallen Crimson Ranger and hugged him close to her. She was crying by the time she got to him, chanting "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" over and over again. By now the other rangers had gotten their strengths back and watched the two rangers. The walked over and found that Hunter had also regained his energy and was holding a crying Eren that had buried her face at the crock of his neck and her hands on his chest. The rangers were happy to get her back, especially Lex and Jo.  
In Lothor's ship, he had seen the whole thing and wanted revenge for her betrayal. He took out the "Power Coins" and tried to use them. When the power of the "power coins" did not work, he released that he was tricked. Marah on the other hand was happy for Eren but since she knew of what Eren had done, she went to her room and packed her things. She went down to Earth and went into her civilian form. In a few minutes, she was searching for Eren and found the Matthews apartment. When she knocked on the door, the door opened and she pocked her head inside. She was greeted by the rangers and Eren sitting on Hunter's lap with a smile on her face.

She entered and closed the door, accidentally slamming it. The rangers looked up from their happy new couple and saw Marah. Instantly, the eight rangers' faces went dark and angry. They were going to attack her when Eren got in the way.

"Eren, get out of the way. She's trouble." Hunter said.

"If you want to destroy her than you'll have to destroy me first. She helped me when I was up in Lothor's ship. She was the only person I could trust up there." Eren said.  
  
The rangers looked at her and gave up. Eren smiled at them and turn towards the frightened Marah that smiled as she saw her best friend.

"What's the problem Marah?" Eren asked her friend.

"It's uncle. He's angry. He found out about the little power coin switch that we did on him. He's coming after you and the coins. He may be coming after me now that I've gone against him too." Marah said with worry and fear in her voice.

As the two girls talked, the rangers listened. They were shock that Marah was actually helping them and not trying to trick them like when she tricked Dustin. She knew that they were still angry at her for what she did and knew that even though she had fallen hard for Dustin, he would be angry with her. By now, Marah and Eren were walking towards the others.

"Guys, listen, I'm going to need your help. Lothor is gonna go on this rampage to get the coins back." Eren said as she sat back down on Hunter's lap and had Marah sit next to them.

"But we thought that you gave him the coins." Hunter said.

Eren explained that she had teleported it here after making a copy so because she didn't trust him. She showed Marah to her room so that they would share it and got the coins. She returned the two other coins back to her sisters and explained everything. By now it was late and everyone had finally trusted Marah, but not too much. They stayed at the Matthews and Bradley apartment that night since it was really late. With a kiss goodnight for Eren and Hunter, the thunder brothers, Tori, Shane and Cam went over to the Bradley apartment. Eren showed Dustin where to sleep so that he and Marah would be alone for the night in the guest bedroom.

Ok…that's it. Sorry for the late update. I just got out of school and I was busy for awhile since school was almost over. But now that schools out, I'm gonna have a lot of free time so I'll update as much as I can. Now here's another info for you people.

Special Facts on…Lex Matthews

Full Name: Alexandra Jane Thorn Matthews

Known to People As: Lex Matthews

Nick Name: Lexi

Family: Parents-Deceased

Siblings-2-Eldest-Eren

Youngest-Jo

Age: 16

DOB: April 29, 1988

Hometown: Angel Grove, California

Home: 1242 Silver St. Apt. 5

Cell Phone: White and Orange 98 Nokia

First Love: Shane Clarke

Element: Fire

Favorite Color(s): White and Orange

Favorite Music: Hip Hop, rap, and classical

Favorite Sport(s): Skate Boarding, Roller Blading, Surfing, Sky Diving, Skurfing, Swimming and Rock Climbing

Hobbies: Doing her favorite sports, relaxing, fighting evil forces as a Power

Ranger, playing pool

Personality: strong willed, brave, and happy-go-lucky

Summery: Lex was left an orphan as a baby when her biological parents were found taking

drugs and alcohol around her that people thought it was unsafe for her. She was put in the

child safety program and was put into adoption so that she could find a safe home. One

day, when she was twelve months old, she was adopted by Jaimie

and Mitchell Matthews. A after her adoption, she earned herself an older sister and

younger sister. From her new family, she was said to look like a Caucasian. Lex

is a natural Caucasian like Tori. Lex lost her adopted parents when she

was four, the same year that she and her two siblings were given the powers of

the Power Rangers that would protect the earth, universe, galaxy, and cosmos

whenever there was a new threat.


	9. Relationships and Powers

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

PS- All my shout outs will go at the end of every chapter now. And the reason why I haven't been updating.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 9: Relationships and Powers

Last Time:

As the two girls talked, the rangers listened. They were shock that Marah was actually helping them and not trying to trick them like when she tricked Dustin. She knew that they were still angry at her for what she did and knew that even though she had fallen hard for Dustin, he would be angry with her. By now, Marah and Eren were walking towards the others.

"Guys, listen, I'm going to need your help. Lothor is gonna go on this rampage to get the coins back." Eren said as she sat back down on Hunter's lap and had Marah sit next to them.

"But we thought that you gave him the coins." Hunter said.

Eren explained that she had teleported it here after making a copy so because she didn't trust him. She showed Marah to her room so that they would share it and got the coins. She returned the two other coins back to her sisters and explained everything. By now it was late and everyone had finally trusted Marah, but not too much. They stayed at the Matthews and Bradley apartment that night since it was really late. With a kiss goodnight for Eren and Hunter, the thunder brothers, Tori, Shane and Cam went over to the Bradley apartment. Eren showed Dustin where to sleep so that he and Marah would be alone for the night in the guest bedroom.

Now

That night, while everyone was asleep, Marah and Dustin started to talk. They didn't look at each other but had an uneasy conversation anyway.

"Why?" Dustin asked Marah.

"Why what?" Marah asked him.

"Why did you want to help Eren and the rest of us? And why did you want to come to the good side, or are you just pulling our leg like last time?" Dustin questions a little harshly.

"I guess I deserve that but I wanted to help my friend. Eren showed me the true meaning of friendship even if she was under the evil control." Marah said feeling guilty.

"But tell me. Are you really on our side now?" Dustin asked her, a hint of hope that she was good now was in his voice.

"Yah…Look, Dustin. I wanted to tell you that even though I was tricking you back than, I…um…well, I kind of found myself having feelings for you. Feelings that went deep, very deep." Marah said, her voice getting quieter and quieter.

Dustin was speechless. He was surprised and shocked by her confession. Marah took his silenced shock as a no, I'm sorry Marah but I don't have feelings for you. Marah sighed and turned in the bed. Since Eren wanted her to talk to Dustin, she stayed in the guest room but now, now she regretted it. She was facing the wall and suddenly a sob escaped her throat. Dustin shook his head when he heard the sob. He looked at her and got off the sleeping bag. He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The he spoke to her.

"Marah, I'm sorry. Look, I wanted to tell you something also. I had feelings for you too, that's why I was so hurt when I found that you betrayed me."

Marah looked at him, eyes red and puffy from sobbing. She looked into his eyes and found that he was telling her the truth. Her eyes grew wide and she lunged at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face at the crock of his neck so that she was sobbing in joy on his neck and hugging him tightly. While Marah cried out in happiness, Dustin tried to calm her down by saying soothing words. What they didn't know was that the three Matthews sisters were watching the newly found couple, all smiling at each other and the new couple.

**__**

The Next Day

The next day, the rangers met up at Ninja Ops. The rangers brought Marah with them so that they could formulate a plan on how they could protect Eren, Marah and the Animal Power Coins from Lothor. When a plan was formulated, they agreed and tried it.

**__**

The plan worked like this.

The sisters, Eren, Lex and Jo, would use the power coins with their transformation so that they were at their strongest. Also, the sisters would be watched by Hunter and Blake whenever they where alone at the apartment and was always with one of the other rangers. The girls and the rangers would also be watching Marah incase Lothor wanted to attack her.

The girls stood up and took their power coins. The got into their stances and held the coin in their right hand and called out a different kind of transformation but they did the same kind of hand movements as before (look at the previous chapter to understand the hand movements of the fire rangers).

"Ready?" Eren called out.

"Ready!" Her sisters said together.

"Power Coin!!" They started and then they continued. "Tiger!! Fox!!!"

Together they said all their animals that they have been, the tiger and the fox and then they said their normal transformation words.

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

Once they were done, they were in their respectful colors as Ninja Storm rangers but looked no different because they were in the same ranger suits they had already. But the only difference this time was that golden outline of their signs (look at chapter 3 or 4 to find out what I mean), it was three different colors. For Eren, she had ruby. Lex had orange and Jo's had purple. The gold on their helmets had also changed so that it matched their insignias. The girls looked at themselves and then thought of something.

"Hey, do you think we might be able to use our old weapons too?" Jo questioned thoughtfully.

"Probably." Eren said.

"Let's give it a try." Lex said.

They thought of their old weapons when they started off as Power Rangers. Then Eren suddenly shouted out something.

"Tiger Daggers!"

Then Lex yelled out. "Tiger Chucks!"

"Tiger Staff!" Jo said lastly.

After they called out their old weapons, they call out their new weapons. (The weapons are going to be in the order of the sisters. Eren-Jo. Oh and just so you know, the sort of daggers where the blades and the sisters all have sabers, Jo was just using hers in chapter 3 and 4.) The Bow, the Blades, and the Glaives. The looked at each other in awe as they saw their old weapons appear in their hands. The powered down and went over to the others. When everything was set, the gang was going to head out for the rest of the day.

Once everyone was gone, only Shane, Lex, Cam and Jo remained if you didn't count sensei. Lex and Jo were about to stand up and leave when Shane and Cam when to them. They brought the girls to separate parts of Ninja Ops and asked them the same question.

"Lex/Jo, do you want to go out to dinner with me and maybe a movie?" Shane and Cam asked their desired girl.

Both girls looked like they were going to faint and suddenly screamed out…"YES!"

TBC…

I'm too lazy to make long chapters, after all, I'm making these chapters at night since that's the only time I'm not busy helping my mom. I'll try to make the chapters longer next time but just to let you know, I'm not going to explain the dates. I can't explain things very well, look at **_The Plan _**from this chapter. Ok…Until the next chapter!

Since the rangers are suppose to be 17-18 years old, this is how they are going to be, ok? But I'm going to make all the rangers of Ninja Storm 17 years old while Marah is the same age as Lex and Jo.

Hunter Bradley: 17

Blake Bradley: 17

Tori Hanson: 17

Shane Clarke: 17

Dustin Brooks: 17

Cam Watonobe: 17

Marah Buzz-Bee-Stinger: 16

Ok…well, I hope you all understand the ages now. And FYI, most of the rangers are younger by a few years from all the guys they like.

For example Eren is 17 while Hunter is 18.

Also for those who didn't know, Blake is Filipino which is Asian. This is just information for those who didn't know. This also goes for Blake-Tori88.

Now here are some shout outs that inspired me to make this chapter.

Blake-Tori88, Thank you for letting me know that some people don't know that Blake is Asian.

sgt-smithy-luver a.k.a. miz g, Thanks for the inspiration. Your review helped me write this chapter.

Ok, I'm sorry for the terrible grammar and spelling. I get too lazy to check them because after I'm done with a chapter, my wrist and fingers are always hurting. But don't worry, the chapters are coming. And sorry again for the late review, I was out of the city for a while. I'll update the next one soon. And sorry for those who expected Amy Johnson to be gone but I need her in the next PR fanfic that I'm going to do. It's kind of the sequel to The Mysterious Three. I've already started with the first chapter but like usual, I'm having writers block like now. Well, R&R, that's what keeps me going.

Ok…so on with the special facts.

Special Facts on…Jo Matthews

Full Name: Josephine Hannah Thorn Matthews

Known to People As: Jo Matthews

Nick Name: JoJo or J.J.

Family: Parents-Deceased

Siblings-2-Older-Eren and Lex

Age: 16

DOB: September 4, 1988

Hometown: Angel Grove, California

Home: 1242 Silver St. Apt. 5

Cell Phone: Black and Purple 98 Nokia

First Love: Cam Watanobe

Element: Fire

Favorite Color(s): Black and Purple

Favorite Music: Hip Hop, rap, R&B, and classical

Favorite Sport(s): Roller Blading, Surfing, Sky Diving, Skurfing, Swimming and Rock Climbing

Hobbies: Doing her favorite sports, relaxing, fighting evil forces as a Power

Ranger, building things and working on her electronic devices

Personality: smart, brave, and level headed one of the sisters

Summery: Jo was left an orphan as a baby when her biological parents were murdered.

She was put into adoption when no living relives were found. One day, when she was

twelve and a half months old, she was adopted by Jaimie and Mitchell Matthews. Jo was

adopted the same day as Lex. After her adoption, she earned herself two older sisters.

From her new family, she was said to look like a Brazilian. Jo is a natural Brazilian like

Dustin. Jo lost her adopted parents when she was four, the same year that she and her two

siblings were given the powers of the Power Rangers that would protect the earth,

universe, galaxy, and cosmos whenever there was a new threat.


	10. The Messed Up Dates

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

PS- All my shout outs will go at the end of every chapter now. And the reason why I haven't been updating.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 10: The Messed Up Dates

Last Time:

After they called out their old weapons, they call out their new weapons. (The weapons are going to be in the order of the sisters. Eren-Jo. Oh and just so you know, the sort of daggers where the blades and the sisters all have sabers, Jo was just using hers in chapter 3 and 4.) The Bow, the Blades, and the Glaives. The looked at each other in awe as they saw their old weapons appear in their hands. The powered down and went over to the others. When everything was set, the gang was going to head out for the rest of the day.

Once everyone was gone, only Shane, Lex, Cam and Jo remained if you didn't count sensei. Lex and Jo were about to stand up and leave when Shane and Cam when to them. They brought the girls to separate parts of Ninja Ops and asked them the same question.

"Lex/Jo, do you want to go out to dinner with me and maybe a movie?" Shane and Cam asked their desired girl.

Both girls looked like they were going to faint and suddenly screamed out…"YES!"

Now

"Really?" both Shane and Cam asked the girls.

Both girls nodded their heads to say that they really meant it. When all was settled, both couples left Ninja Ops to get ready for their double date, doing a dinner and a movie date.

**__**

At the Matthews Sisters Apartment

"Eren, can I borrow your lip gloss?" Lex asked her sister.

"Yeah, me too?" Jo also asked.

"Got a hot date?" Eren asked her two little sisters with a grin.

Both sisters blushed and then nodded to confirm a yes to Eren. Eren laughed at this but not a mean laugh but a laugh that said, that's great and I'm proud of you.

She told them with a smile but also in a serious tone, "Go ahead, just bring it back in one piece or your both buying me a new one."

The younger Matthews sisters thanked Eren and grabbed one of her lip glosses leaving Eren with her wild berry flavored chap stick. (AN: Ok, just so you know, Lex took Eren's cherry lip gloss and Jo took her strawberry one. I have those lip glosses and their my favorite!!!) Eren took it and put it in her rose pink Timberland backpack and got her keys and helmet. She went to the Bradley's door and knocked three times. When the door opened she was greeted by Blake. Blake smiled at her and moved aside to let her in. She took the jester and entered the apartment complex.

"Is Hunter ready?" She asked her darker skinned male counter part. (AN: I'm only calling him her darker skinned counter part because they are both the same culture and religion.)

"Yeah, he's just…" Blake said but was cut off by another voice.

"He's right here." Hunter interrupted his little brother.

"Great. You two ready to go?" she asked them as she hug ed Hunter.

"Yup, our bikes are already in your wagon. We also attached the wagon to your van so you wouldn't have to do it." Hunter said holding her around the waste. (Does anyone know the name of those wagons that they carry the Motocross bikes in? I forgot the name! I'll be very thankful if you let me know, thanks!)

"If you two are just going to act like your going to make out, I'm going to call Tori to drive me to the track." Blake said, annoyed that they were ignoring him.

"I bet you would like to call Tori." Eren mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" both Thunder brothers asked her.

"Nothing, lets jet, k? Wouldn't want to get there when it's already late now." Eren said trying hard not to laugh.

Agreeing to what she had said, the trio walked out of the apartment building and got into the silver van. Eren was driving when they had to stop at a red light. The stop was next to the restaurant that her sisters, Cam and Shane where going to go to for their date. Out of curiosity, Eren looked to see if they had already arrived. To her great pleasure, they had and she smiled to herself as she saw that they where doing ok on their date. Eren looked back at the road and found that the light had turned green. So she drove to the track with a big smile on her face.  
  
**_The Restaurant_**

"I'm having a great time." Lex said.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast." Jo said, looking around at the beautiful restaurant.

The girls where dressed casually but looked elegant. Lex wore a white long sleeved shirt that belled at the sleeves. In the middle of her shirt, there was a picture of an orange flower that matched her orange floral necklace. She wore stretch jeans that flared at the bottom and had on white sneakers on and had on cherry lip gloss to finish the set. Jo was the complete opposite. Jo had on a black sleeveless halter top with purple flared jeans and matching purple sketchers on. Unlike her sister, she wore a purple choker on her neck and the strawberry lip gloss to finish her look off. The guys had the same kind of look, sorta. Shane was wearing a red shirt with black pants and red and white Jordan's. Cam's clothes where similar to Shane's but he had on a green shirt and jeans. He had on green Nike shoes to finish his clothes with his samurai amulet hanging from his neck.

The guys just smiled and looked at the girls. When their dinner came, they ate and conversed about life. After the dinner, the guys took the girls to watch a movie. They were going to watch Spider-Man 2. During the movie, the couple set with their dates in a four seat row. Shane sat at the last seat on the left while Lex sat next to him. Next to Lex, was Jo so that both sisters were in the middle and finally, Cam sat in the seat next to the isle. The movie was about two hours long. When the two couples left the theater, they went off to Storm Chargers. But before they could get there, Kelzack Furries attacked them.

They looked at each other and battled out with the Kelzack Furries. A crowd had gathered around to watch the battle. Some where calling out for the four teenagers to win while the others where trying to see if the Power Rangers would come out and fight too. The four teens didn't know what to do. They couldn't just transform in front of all these people, that would cause a stir and their personal lives would be destroyed. Not to mention if anyone found out about the Matthews sisters, than people that knew them would know about the previous rangers and look for them and than their lives would be a big massacre.

They fought off the Kelzack Furries but things got worse as Tanga warriors and ShadowDoc appeared. Luckily for them, Eren and the Bradley brothers where driving by and caught a sight of the attack. Eren parked her van and she and the two brothers went off to a secluded area to transform.  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" Came the transformation words of the Bradley brothers.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" (If any of you have seen Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, the Ninjetti season, than that's how her hand movements are. I'm being to lazy to explain. Sorry.) Came Eren's transformation.

Hunter and Blake didn't expect to see Eren transform the way she did and found the ninja that had helped them when the Tangas first arrived. But the only difference was that she wasn't in pink, she was in ruby. She saw that they were starring at her and she explained it to them as quickly but slowly as she could.

"My sisters and I weren't really the colors you saw us first in. In fact, two guys had already taken the colors white and black. The leader of the rangers back than held the spirit of the white eagle and another ranger held the power of the black frog. As for the pink, the girlfriend of the leader's held the power of the pink crane. My sisters and I held the power of the strongest Ninjetti animals, the tigers, I held the power of ruby, Lex had orange and Jo had purple. We used a simple cover up spell but we couldn't hide the signs on our Ninjetti outfits so that's why the Tangas knew that we were the Tiger Ninjas."

When she was done, the guys understood and went to help out their friends. The Thunder rangers helped get their friends out and brought them to where they had transformed. While they made sure no one was going to watch them transform, Eren fought off the Tangas easily but made sure that none of them would try finding her friends, sisters, and boyfriend. Then the transformations were called.

"Ninja Storm" Came from Shane.

"Samurai Storm" Cam said after.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Shane and Cam said together.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Lex and Jo called out in unison.

This time it was Shane and Cam who were confused. By now, while they explained, Hunter and Blake went to help Eren. When they joined the battle, the battle had heated up and the watchers had all run to safety. All of a sudden, the three Matthews sisters disappeared into the ground. Hunter didn't know this since all he saw was that they had vanished from the fight. Even Cam and Shane were angered. Blake had seen it happen but when he was about to tell them, the guys had already attacked. Then, all of a sudden, the girls reappeared from the sky and had jumped the remaining Tangas and Kelzacks. The guys were relived and turned to the last enemy, ShadowDoc. But before they could attack him, he disappeared back to Lothor's ship. The rangers powered down while the sisters did the same thing. When everything was settled down, Eren offered them all a ride back home, which they gratefully took. They arrived back at the apartment and rested. From then, they called the others and had a meeting.

TBC…

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. It took me awhile and I know it's short but I can't type a lot since my wrist keeps hurting after awhile. I know that I said that I wouldn't describe the date of our newest couples, but since was having problems, I had time to write about it. Also, I'm sorry that I deleted this story and since I deleted it, I lost all those wonderful reviews. If you can, can any one tell me the name when you use a surf board and also a speed boat. I forgot the name again and I need the name for another story. Please review to help me with this story. I'm almost ending it soon but don't worry, your wonderful author already has stories that will come up.

Before I deleted this story by accident, I got a review from CamFan4Ever. Thank you for the review.

Also there isn't going to be anymore Special Info because I have no more special info on anyone. So, sorry. More fics to come in the year. Oh and I'm sorry that this is up late it just I would have had it up sooner (should have been up on July 7, 2004) but the site was down and was only on reading mode so I couldn't post it. Sorry for the lateness but until then.


	11. The Showdown Before the Showdown

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story.

PS- All my shout outs will go at the end of every chapter now. And the reason why I haven't been updating.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 11: The Showdown Before the Showdown

Last Time:

"Samurai Storm" Cam said after.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Shane and Cam said together.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Lex and Jo called out in unison.

This time it was Shane and Cam who were confused. By now, while they explained, Hunter and Blake went to help Eren. When they joined the battle, the battle had heated up and the watchers had all run to safety. All of a sudden, the three Matthews sisters disappeared into the ground. Hunter didn't know this since all he saw was that they had vanished from the fight. Even Cam and Shane were angered. Blake had seen it happen but when he was about to tell them, the guys had already attacked. Then, all of a sudden, the girls reappeared from the sky and had jumped the remaining Tangas and Kelzacks. The guys were relived and turned to the last enemy, ShadowDoc. But before they could attack him, he disappeared back to Lothor's ship. The rangers powered down while the sisters did the same thing. When everything was settled down, Eren offered them all a ride back home, which they gratefully took. They arrived back at the apartment and rested. From then, they called the others and had a meeting.

Now

After the rangers and Marah had their little meeting, the girls all rushed out of the room and into Eren's. They left the guys in the living room in confusion.

"Ok, what just happened?" Shane asked as his new girlfriend and his female friends all rushed out of the room.

"Dude, I do not know." Dustin said as his also new girlfriend Marah was dragged away.

"Lets go before they change their minds and try to do something bad to us." Hunter said as he got scared of what Eren and the girls could do to them.

After the guys were gone, Eren and Tori started to ask the three girls questions. Both taking turns to ask each one.

"How was the date?" Eren would ask.

"Did you guys plan on another date?" would be Tori's question.

"When's the wedding?"

"How many children are we talking about?"

"Did you guys share your first kiss?"

"Do you plan on moving in with one another yet?"

The questions just kept on coming and the girls didn't know how to answer them. They didn't even bother as Lex, Jo, and Marah walked away from the two females. The three girls ran out of the room and then out of the apartment. Eren and Tori both ran out and tried to get them. When they found the three girls, they were at the race track. They then found the three girls behind their boyfriends. Tori and Eren ran to the group and tried to get them if Hunter and Blake hadn't stopped them. Eren wouldn't stop until Hunter had kissed her smack on the lips while Blake asked Tori on a date.

Eren heard the question and broke her kiss off. She looked at Tori as well as the others. Tori saw the looks and couldn't help but agree to Blake. She and Blake both smiled and he went off to change out of his Motocross clothes. When he was done, the newly formed couple headed off to have lunch and then catch a movie.

(I'm going to skip the date because it is basically the same thing as the one from the last chapter.)

**__**

The Next Day at Storm Chargers

That next afternoon, the new couples, including Blake and Tori, were at Storm Chargers. Marah, Eren and Tori were all cuddling on their boyfriends' laps while they were on break. Just as the three guys were going to go back to work, ShadowDoc attacked right outside of Storm Chargers. All the costumers ran out while Kelly ran to the back to keep from getting hit by the attack calling out to the guys to hide also. The couples pretended to have heard and pretended to run until she was safely in the back.

Together, the group, besides Marah, were outside fighting ShadowDoc. Unknown to them, Kelzacks went inside Storm Chargers and tried to kidnap Marah until she fought back. She was thrown out and landed near Dustin. Dustin saw her and ran to help protect her. The rangers transformed and started their battle. Marah, Dustin, Lex, Shane and Jo fought off the Kelzacks while Eren, Hunter, Tori, Blake and Cam fought ShadowDoc. The battle was hard enough until Tanga Warriors came and started to attack.

The Matthews knew that the ranger would have a hard time so they broke away from the rest and attacked the Tangas. They easily brought down the first bunch but it got harder and harder as more Tangas arrived. They knew this was going to be a big showdown. As the girls all worked together to bring the remaining Tanga Warriors down, they were attacked from behind by ShadowDoc that had gotten away from Hunter, Blake and Cam.

"Eren/Lex/Jo/Tori/Marah!!" the guys said. (I put the /s to mean that they are saying it at the same time but saying different names.)

The guys ran towards their girlfriends. They stood in front of the girls to protect them from ShadowDoc, Tangas and Kelzacks. Once Eren was up, she got her sisters and they did something that they thought that they would never be able to use again. They used their Ninjetti powers. They gathered in a circle like when they used their Ninjetti powers to revive Zordon. The only difference was that they used an attack. They gathered as much Ninjetti and Fire Storm powers until it had gathered in a large, tight fire and energy ball. They fired it at the Tangas and Kelzacks which instantly disappeared. They were so tired and weak since they used most of their energy that they had de-transformed and fell straight to the floor. Hunter, Shane and Cam carried them inside with the help of Marah who said that she would watch over them.

"Go! Your friends need your help. I can watch over them." She said.

"Watch yourself." Hunter said.

"Be careful." Shane told her.

"Watch the girls." Cam said.

With that, they ran out to help them.

**__**

With the Rangers

The guys returned and just in time to find that their friends needed help. Together, they fought ShadowDoc. Before they could finish him off, he disappeared again. It seemed to them that he did that a lot. They stayed in their ranger form for a while until they were sure that ShadoDoc or any of the Tangas or Kelzacks would appear again. They de-transformed and ran inside. Tori and Blake ran to call Kelly and when the three returned, they gathered around the fallen sisters.

"They haven't woken up yet." Marah said, a little worried that they still haven't woken up.

They closed the shop for the rest of the day so that the rangers, Marah and Kelly could care for the girls without getting interrupted. Hunter, Shane and Cam moved the girls over to the couches while Tori, Marah and Kelly got a bowl of water and three wash clothes from the back room. The guys watched over the girls until the three returned.

It was getting late and the girls still hadn't woken up yet. Kelly said to call for an ambulance but the rangers had convinced her that they would care for them. The group got the girls and brought them into Tori's van. They drove to Ninja Ops.

**__**

Ninja Ops.

Once they got to Ninja Ops, Cam started to scan the girls and to see what was wrong with them. He scanned them over and over again. He looked stressed about the results every time.

"Cam, what does it say?" Tori asked.

"It says that they are perfectly fine and that they should have woken by now" he said.

By now, the rangers were worried. Hunter took Eren's hand in his own but accidentally pressed a button on her morpher that wrote A06. They didn't know what that meant but suddenly a high pitched voice came from the morpher. Hunter picked up her arm and talked into it.

"Who is this?" Hunter asked.

"AYE YAY YAY YAY!" the high pitched voice screamed through the morpher. "Who is this? Where is Eren?"

"She's unconscious. Well, actually she's asleep but she and her sisters won't wake up." Hunter explained. "Now, who is this?"

"I am Alpha 06. Tell me your location. If what you say…say…say…" Alpha 06 said but just kept saying the word "say" over until they heard metal being hit. "Sorry but what I ment to say was if you say what I think your saying, than they must be scanned."

"We have already tried that." Cam said in the back ground.

"Not with any scanner but the kind of scanner that we used on them and the others before. Aye yay yay yay yay! This is terrible." Alpha 06 said.

The rangers didn't know what else to do and if this Alpha 06 knew how to help their friends, they'd do anything. They told him to meet in front of the enterence of the Wind Ninja Academy but just told him to meet in front of the Blue Bay Forest waterfall.

TBC

Oh my gosh!! Isn't this a surprise? Who would have thought Alpha 06 would be back. Just so you know, it is Alpha 6, not Alpha zero-six. I just put the 0 in the front so others will know that Alpha 06 is one of many other Alphas. Well, the next chapter will probably be the last and it will be the longest if it is. Enjoy it and please, if you want to read other kinds of my stories, I have a new story up called The New Ghost. I hope it will be just as popular. Thanks again. Later.


	12. The Showdown

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I so do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters but the Matthews sisters and some others. The setting, theme, and characters are not mine!!! They belong to the writer of PRNS! I wish they were mine but that will never happen, so on with the story. I know it took me awhile to do this chapter but it was worth it. Have fun and please R&R!

PS- All my shout outs will go at the end of every chapter now. And the reason why I haven't been updating.

Keys:

"Ninja"-talking

-Ninja-thinking

(Ninja)-Author's note(s)

****

Ninja-scene change/somewhere else

****

Chapter 12: The Showdown

Last Time:

By now, the rangers were worried. Hunter took Eren's hand in his own but accidentally pressed a button on her morpher that wrote A06. They didn't know what that meant but suddenly a high pitched voice came from the morpher. Hunter picked up her arm and talked into it.

"Who is this?" Hunter asked.

"AYEYAIYAIYAIYAI!" the high pitched voice screamed through the morpher. "Who is this? Where is Eren?"

"She's unconscious. Well, actually she's asleep but she and her sisters won't wake up." Hunter explained. "Now, who is this?"

"I am Alpha 06. Tell me your location. If what you say…say…say…" Alpha 06 said but just kept saying the word "say" over until they heard metal being hit. "Sorry but what I meant to say was if you say what I think your saying, than they must be scanned."

"We have already tried that." Cam said in the back ground.

"Not with any scanner but the kind of scanner that we used on them and the others before. Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! This is terrible." Alpha 06 said.

The rangers didn't know what else to do and if this Alpha 06 knew how to help their friends, they'd do anything. They told him to meet in front of the entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy but just told him to meet in front of the Blue Bay Forest waterfall.

Now

The next day, the rangers and Marah had gathered around the Wind Ninja Academy's entrance. After an hour of waiting, a giant space ship came into view. It landed right in front of the rangers, Marah's and this Alpha 06's meeting place. The rangers got in a fighting stance as the door to the space ship's giant door opened up. They were ready to fight as soon as they saw a robot and six people, four guys and two girls walked out of the ship. They walked up to the rangers and Marah who were still in their fighting stance. They expected them to be new goons for Lothor and believed this theory until the robot spoke to them.

"Are you the ones that called me from Eren's morpher?" it said. "I am Alpha 06, and these six are the Space Rangers."

"Were Alpha, we were the Space Rangers." a guy with a red shirt said.

The rangers and Marah were surprised to find that these six people use to be Power Rangers. The Ninja Rangers thought that they could be trusted seeing that they were Power Rangers before them and that they needed their help in reviving the Matthews sisters. They showed them how to enter the academy and watched as Tori and Marah entered while the guys stayed behind to make sure that they made it in properly. As soon as the rangers and Alpha 06 were in, even if Alpha 06 was reluctant to go at first because of his fear of water, the Ninja rangers and Marah showed them were the girls were.

As soon as the Space Rangers and Alpha saw their state, they ran to them. They kneeled down next to each sister and watched as Alpha set up the old scanner. Cam watched the robot put together an old looking scanner and wondered how such an old scanner could work better than his highly advance and new scanner. The other rangers and Marah watched in wonder as the older rangers set things up for Alpha so the procedure would be quicker and easier for him. As soon as everything was set, Alpha started to scan the bodies. After the scans were done, he spoke.

"Rangers, ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! The girls are in danger." Alpha said.

The other rangers were shocked and scared for their friends. Then a girl in yellow that was being hugged close by the guy in red, asked Alpha the question that was in all their minds.

"Alpha, how can we…"she trailed off as she started to sob a little at thinking at what could happen to her friends.

A girl wearing a pink shirt finished off her sentence. "How can we help the girls? What's wrong with them?"

Alpha then spoke. "Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! The girls have used almost all of their ranger and mortal energy. They could die with most of their energy gone. Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! They need the energy of the original Ninja Rangers. We need the Ninjetti rangers."

"Don't worry Alpha, we can get them. Andros, what do you think? Should we each get one each or go all together?" the girl in pink asked the guy in red known as Andros.

"We'll split up. Ashley and I will go to Africa to get the Yellow Ninja and we will also get the Red Ninja too." Andros said.

"Than we'll get our own colors. Cassie, you get the Pink Ninja in Florida, Zhane will get the White Ninja, and so on." a guy in a blue shirt said.

"Before you guys go, can you tell us who you are?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." said Andros. "My name is Andros, the girl I'm holding here is Ashley, the girl in pink is Cassie, Zhane is the guy with the silver shirt, the blue shirt guy is TJ and Carlos is the guy in black."

"I'm Hunter, the guy in red is Shane, the girl in light blue is Tori, the guy in yellow is Dustin, the one helping your robot (in the back ground: Alpha), oh, sorry, the one helping Alpha is Cam, and the one next to Tori is my baby bro, Blake." Hunter said.

After all the introductions, the Space Rangers left Ninja Ops in a hurry to get the other Ninja Rangers. As they left, Alpha 06 stayed and watched over the girls. Cam started to monitor the city, just to make sure that nothing would call on the power rangers until the girls were ready and ok. Hunter, Shane and Cam went up to their girlfriends and sat next to them. They all (Blake, Tori and Marah too) were blaming themselves for letting them waste their energy to save them. Alpha saw their looks as did Sensei Watonobe. Sensei then spoke to them as Alpha watched this.

"Rangers, do not blame yourselves for what has happened. What has happened has happened. The girls would not want to see you like this." (Wow, it's been awhile sine I put him back.) Sensei said.

"Yes, your sensei is right. Buy ayeyaiyaiyaiyai. The girls knew what would happen if they tried anything like that. Do not blame yourselves, believe me, the girls knew what the consequences were." Alpha said, trying to get the spirits of the new protectors of Earth up.

The rangers thought this over and agreed to cheer up, for the girls' sake anyways. Just then, the main computer of Ninja Ops popped a screen up showing them that ShadowDoc was there. The rangers didn't know how they could stop this creature when they knew that he was stronger than any of the other generals that Lothor sent them. They knew they had to go but didn't want to leave the girls there. Marah then spoke up.

"You guys should go. I'll stay here with Uncle (for Marah, she is now going to call Sensei Uncle and every time she sees Lothor, she will call him Lothor. She's only going to do this because Lothor doesn't except her as family now that she betrayed him. Ok? Good.) and…Alpha?" she said/asked.

"Yes, you should go. I will watch over the girls." Alpha said.

Just then, the space rangers came back with six other people that they said were the Ninjetti rangers. They said that they were going to leave the girls in their hands while they fought ShadowDoc. They agreed to it and they went their separate ways. As soon as they were outside, they transformed into their ranger forms. They streaked to the battle site which was Down Town. They started to fight as things were happening back at Ninja Ops.

**__**

Ninja Ops

"Alpha?" a young woman in pink and white asked the robot.

"Yes, I am Alpha 06. I am the improved version of your Alpha, Alpha 05." Alpha said.

"Oh…" the girl, known to all as the famous Kimberly Ann Hart or Kim said.

"They told us what's up. How can we help the girls?" The legendary ranger Tommy Oliver asked.

"We must give these girls the Ninjetti energy or else they will surely die. Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai!" Alpha said to the Ninjetti/Turbo Rangers.

"We'll do anything to help Alpha." Aisha Campbell said.

"Alright then. I need all twelve of you rangers to help so you will not lose all your energy like the girls. Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! We must hurry! They are fading fast and the new rangers need their help!" Alpha said.

The Ninjetti/Turbo rangers got in a circle and told the Space rangers what too do. They got in a huge circle around the girls and lifted their hands up in the air so that their palms touched each other. They focused their energy, spirit, and power towards the dieing girls. Marah, Alpha and Sensei watched this all in wonder. As soon as the energies were focused, bright light flew out of the Ninjetti rangers as well as animal spirits while only light flew out of the Space rangers. After the energy was absorbed by the girls, they slowly woke up. They looked up to see the tired faces of their old friends. The three sisters got up and looked around, happy to see their friends. Suddenly, they realized that their new friends weren't in the room.

Eren, Lex and Jo ran to the super computer and found their friends and loved ones battling ShadowDoc. They turned to their friends, Sensei and Alpha. They had to help the rangers and they understood. The girls got ready to transform. Together, the girls called out.

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

Once the amazing new transformation was complete, the three Fire rangers left to help their friends. But before they could leave, Alpha and Andros stopped them.

"Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! I'm not sure you should go, but if you must, take these." Alpha said while holding out three new weapons.

Before the sisters could get the new weapons, Andros spoke up. "You girls may want to use the Galaxy Gliders to get there faster than the streaking we saw or the running that you guys do as Ninjetti but it will help with attacks in the sky."

The sisters thanked Andros and Alpha as they got their new weapons. Then they ran to the Astro Megaship to retrieve their old "ride". Once inside, they called DECA, the Megaship's super computer, to open up the Ruby, Orange and Purple Galaxy Gliders tubes. Once they got to the tubes, they jumped in and landed on their old Gliders. As soon as they shot out of the Megaship, they headed for Down Town to help their friends battle ShadowDoc.

**__**

Back at Ninja Ops.

-I hope they're going to be ok- each ex-ranger thought.

**__**

Down Town

Just as the rangers were thrown down, Eren and her sisters arrived. They arrived on their Galaxy Gliders. With their lasers that they got in the Megaship, they shot at ShadowDoc and the opposing enemies. Just then, ShadowDoc shot out at them, but missing by an inch. The rangers looked out at them and found that they were on a weird flying machine. The girls jumped off if from twenty feet off the ground and landed if front of the rangers on their feet like a graceful cat.

"You guys ok?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, how about you three?" Tori said to them.

"We're doing fine. But it seems you need help, and now." Lex said.

The sisters got ready to fight and attacked. Eren went straight for ShadowDoc while Lex went for the Tangas and Jo went for the Kelzacks. Both Lex and Jo got the Kelzacks and the Tangas on their backs and went to help their sister. Soon enough, the rangers were rested and had enough energy to fight again. Now the rangers were fighting alongside the Matthews sisters' side. As soon as the rangers had ShadowDoc tired out, the Thunder and Storm Rangers got the Thunderstorm Cannon ready while Cam and the girls got ready to fire their own lasers.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" the Thunder and Storm rangers yelled.

"Fire!!!" the Samurai and Fire rangers yelled.

The attacks combined and together the rangers destroyed ShadowDoc. The rangers were about to return to Ninja Ops when Lothor made ShadowDoc grow with a scroll of empowerment. From Ninja Ops, the Space and Ninjetti/Turbo Rangers, Alpha 06, Sensei and Marah saw what was happening. Once the rangers saw this, Cam called for their zords but didn't know a thing about the Matthews' zords. They looked to the girls and saw the girls nod their heads to one another.

"Go. Don't worry about us." Jo said.

The rangers went to their zords and combined the zords together. As they started to battle the oversized ShadowDoc (I never said how ShadowDoc looked, huh? Well, since it's too late now, just imagine anything for him as long as he is as dark as the shadows and can mold his body into the shadows.) The rangers fought against ShadowDoc and when their zord fell to where the girls were standing, they thought and prayed that the girls got away from the falling zord before it had landed. Unfortunately, the guys had not seen the girls anywhere else and Tori had confirmed it when she said that she saw the girls as they landed.

The rangers were angry. ShadowDoc had made sure to have landed on the girls. ShadowDoc had made them kill their friends. With rage and anger, the rangers attacked ShadowDoc with all they've got. Suddenly, three strange and new zords appeared. The three zords in the style of three different tigers. One was a pink tiger with ruby strips. Another one was pure white with white with orange strips. Finally, the last tiger was all black with purple strips. The rangers didn't know who they were until three figures came up from the cemented floor of Down Town. The rangers saw that it was the girls and were happy but also confused at how they had survived the zord landing. Then the three sisters called out.

"Tiger of Hope and Energy!" Eren called.

Then Lex said, "Tiger of Purity and Light!"

"Tiger of Justice and Darkness!" Was the last call from Jo.

Once they finished, the three new tiger zords sprang to life and changed into something else (think of it when the first Power Rangers' zords changed when the thunder hit it turning it into Thunderzords.). Eren's tiger zord turned into the legendary Phoenix with pink and ruby "feathers" when fire surrounded it. Lex's tiger zord turned into a Unicorn with white as the body and orange as the horn. Lastly, Jo's tiger zord turned into Dragon with black scales and purple spines. The girls jumped onto the zords' head and disappeared from behind the heads. Once they were inside, the girls called to one another letting the others hear what they said.

"I'm tired of having this thing ruin my day. How about you two?" Eren asked her sisters.

"Yup." they said together.

"Then how about we finish this once and for all."

"You've got Er!" Lex and Jo said at the same time.

Together they called out, "Fire Storm Megazord Formation!"

Once the sisters said that, their three legendary animal zords combined. (Ok, this is how it was combined. Jo's dragon zord is the body, Eren's phoenix zord is the chest shield and is the helmet, sort of like Kira's zord in PRDT.), and Lex's zord is the arms because her unicorn zord is like Billy's in the MMPR season with the thunderzords. Once the zords were combined, their chairs disappeared from their zord parts (what I mean is the head where they sit like the others sit in.) The others saw their chairs disappear when it moved backwards into a door that suddenly appeared and then saw them again reappearing at the head of the megazord (ok, think of it like in Might Morphing Power Rangers the Movie, the first movie, where they do this hand movement and suddenly the chair starts to move up to the head of the zord head. Sorry if it's a little description but I'm not so good at describing things so well, especially when it has to do with inside the zords).The rangers were surprised to find that their zord allowed the rangers to be all together with only three rangers. Once the zord came together, the rangers called out.

"Hey guys, ready to beat this thing or what?" Lex asked.

"Lets do it!" they all cried.

With that said, the rangers started their fight, After awhile, the rangers did their final attack.

"Mammoth Zord!" the Storm, Samurai and Thunder rangers called with Tori holding the .

The sisters on the other hand called for something else. The took out their new weapons that they got from Alpha 06. Eren took out her daggers (it's like Trini's daggers from MMPR). Lex took out her double staves that could connect as one (think of it as Dulcea's staff from the first Power Rangers movie) while Jo took brought out her hook blades (it's sort of like a giant hook that come in a pair and are like blades but they aren't going to be as long as swords, maybe 12 ½ inches or maybe 13 inches). Once their weapons were out, places appeared for where their weapons could be put on the dash board of their zords' control panel. They put the weapons there and used it like controls.

Once the three veteran rangers saw the Mammoth zord and the Megazords' attack was done, they saw that it weakened it but not enough to destroy it. So the veteran rangers used the weapons that they just attached to their control board and put their power coins in between the weapons along with their power discs. Once that was done, the sisters had their own power sphere. One was ruby that opened to reveal a pink whip (it's like the Pterodactyl Thunder Whip that Kimberly uses in MMPR the Movie.) and then an orange power sphere appeared that opened to reveal a white horn-like handle. Finally, a purple power sphere appeared and opened to reveal a black ball with holes and a deep line in the center going around the ball so that the whip could be wrapped around it. The ball was instantly wrapped around the whip and the girls threw the ball and whip at ShadowDoc.

The ball flew off the whip and spikes popped out of the holes. As that happened, the three sisters made the whip snap back at ShadowDoc which had flames appear on it. They called out as it happened and the name of the new attack was said.

"Fire Ball Whip!" they said at the same time.

Once the attack touched ShadowDoc, it exploded in a flurry of flames. The rangers went shoulder to shoulder with their zords and hopped out of the zords and landed on the shoulder of their zords. They went up to each other and was held one another. The girls all cheered while the guys laughed in joy. Finally their torment for the past week was destroyed. The returned to the ground as the zords went back into hiding from the view of people. The three sisters got their Galaxy Gliders and had each one hop on. (It's like this: With Eren-Hunter and Blake, Lex-Shane and Dustin, Jo-Cam and Tori.) They arrived back at Ninja Ops in record time and found the others also cheering as the rangers came back from the battle.

"That was great!" Kim, Cat, Aisha, Cassie, and Ashley exclaimed to the three sisters that were like their little sister.

"Congrats!" the guys said giving the girls each a hug once the girls had finished smothering them.

"Who are you guys?" Hunter asked, feeling a little jealous as Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Tommy hugged the girls and his girlfriend.

"Hey. We're the Ninjetti rangers. By the way this is" Tommy said but was interrupted when Eren called out.

"Adam, the cute one!"

Then the girls each called out the guys names with a little nickname to annoy their boyfriends. The girls and the ones with a girlfriend or already had someone in mind knew exactly what they were doing, even Alpha 06 and Sensei knew what was going on. Every one did except for the Matthews' boyfriends who were filled with jealousy.

"Then there is Billy, the smart one!" Lex said.

"No one could forget Rocky, the shy one!" Jo gushed out with goggley (pronounced goo-gl-ee) eyes.

"Then there is the legendary, buff one, Tommy Oliver!!!" the sisters all said at the same time.

They started to laugh as they saw the angry and jealous looks on their boyfriends' faces. They walked up to the guys and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and then continued with a glint of humor in their eyes.

"Oh yeah, the girl with amber hair is Kimberly Ann Hart or Kim. The blond is Catherine Hillard or Cat. Lastly the African American is Aisha Campbell." Eren said with just as much energy as when they said the guys names.

But the girls weren't done torturing their boyfriends. Lex walked up to Billy who got the gesture and put his arm around her waist and played along. He lowered his head and she kissed his cheek. Eren and Jo did the thing same and the guys also played along as Eren went next to Adam who wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and giggled as she put her forehead against his. Jo did something similar to Rocky but only wrapped her arms around his forearm and kissed his cheek. Once they saw the looks on the guys faces, they said something that made everyone look shocked besides the old rangers, Alpha and Sensei.

"Guys, before the girls and I went to help you, we figured something." Eren said as she looked like she was sorry to the guys.

"We figured that we don't really love you guys." Lex said, also giving a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, so we want to break up with you and well, were going to go with these guys instead." Jo finished.

When all that was said, they walked up to their "ex-boyfriends" and fell on the floor laughing like crazy. The old rangers did the same thing but didn't fall on the floor. The Ninja rangers on the other hand looked upset and confused. Once they looked at the sad faces of Hunter, Shane and Cam, the girls stood up and faced them. The held their heads and gave them a passionate kiss on the lips which the guys did not return since they were in shock.

"You guys think we're really going to leave you for those three?" Eren said seriously but had laughter in her eyes.

The guys (Billy, Adam and Rocky): "Hey!"

The rangers, including the Ninja Rangers, started to laugh.

"We could never leave you guys." Lex said.

"Yeah, plus Billy already has a girlfriend. Right Aquatarian boy?" Jo said to Billy.

Hunter and the other rangers understood that they were only joking to get the guys' bloods boiling for fun. But Hunter wanted to know one thing.

"Eren, why did you kiss Adam on the lips while your sisters kissed them on the cheek?" He asked quite upset.

"Hunter, it was a friendly kiss. It was also to make your blood boiling. But come on, he is like my big brother. Your special. The guys we usually work with are like our brothers, you our first ranger boyfriends that aren't really like our brothers." Eren explained.

Once everything was settled, the rangers showed the other rangers around Blue Bay Harbor as Cam and Alpha showed each other the other's works.

**__**

A Few Days Later

After a few days, the old rangers left with Alpha and the new friends. They had found out that Cat and Tommy were now official and would have their five year dating anniversary in four mouths while Ashley and Andros would be getting married next year. The rangers had also found out that Tommy is the girls' guardian and the girls are his charges. Once the old rangers left, the new Ninjas had a few days off.

**__**

Time Skip to the Battle with Lothor

The rangers had been battled with Lothor and the risen enemies. Lothor had gotten the Wind, Samurai and Thunder rangers' powers but the Fire rangers had dodged the beam that Lothor had used to get their powers. By now, the ex-prisoner ninjas had gotten free and started to fight. They retransformed into their ninja forms so that they would blend with the others. They fought and fought. When it was only Lothor left, they went to Hunter, Blake and Cam's side to make sure that they were ok. They watched as they saw their friends defeat Lothor but in the process lose their ranger powers.

**__**

Time Skip to the Ninja Graduation

The rangers had all graduated and were now doing the opening ceremony for the new rangers. After the ceremony, the rangers all gathered together. They started to talk with one another.

"Hey Er, can Lex and I talk to you for a sec?" Jo asked Eren.

"Sure thing JJ." she said but before they could, Hunter asked them something.

"So, were are you guys going to do now?" Hunter asked the three veteran rangers.

"Well, actually, that's the thing JoJo and I wanted to talk to Er about." Lex said.

"Ok? What up Lexi?" Eren asked.

"Er, Jo and I were thinking, what if we stayed here in Blue Bay for awhile." Lex said, looking at their sister.

"But what about your jobs as Eternal Rangers?" Eren asked.

"It would only be for a little while." Jo said.

"Yeah and we could come and help whenever you call us. Plus, we Jo and I wanted a rest for just awhile." Lex said.

Eren understood and nodded her head.

"You guys are right. You can stay but I can't. I have a job to do. Anyways, I knew you guys would have a hard time once you ,met someone. It's hard for me too but you guys started fighting evil at such a young age." Eren said with a smile. "Stay, enjoy and be safe."

The rangers had the time of their lives that week after the graduation. They all hung out together until it was the day Eren had to leave. Eren had bought a ruby car (its like Tommy's car in PRDT but does anyone know the name of it?) with a black cover that kept the rain out and pink seat covers and a pink steering weal handle that she put on to keep her hands on something soft instead of the leather so she could leave her van with her sisters an so she could leave her van with her sisters which she had repainted to have the colors light pink and ruby so that the old color could match her better. She had done this way before she thought of buying a new car though. But behind her car was her trailer which held her motocross bike, surf board and some bags and boxes of her things. They watched her leave and until her car was out of sight. Even thought they were separated, the sisters and her loved one couldn't be kept away from each other for long.

**__**

The End

That was an interesting chapter, huh? Well, thanks CamFan4Ever for the reviews and for being such a loyal fan. Also who expected to find a lot of old rangers and Alpha coming in? Ok, this is the last chapter for The Mysterious Three. Since this was the last chapter, I made this a long one, twelve pages long. Also, if anyone wants to know, I'm already working on the sequel but while you wait for it, I have a Danny Phantom story up that is called The New Ghost. Read it if you want but I still haven't put up any new chapters besides chapter one.

For my loyal fans, here is a preview of the new story.

Short preview on upcoming story: **_After It All_**

__

"Ok, I'm finally here." Eren said to herself.

The ex-ninja ranger was in a ruby red car. Eren had bought it so she could leave her van with her sisters. She had just arrived in her new town and was driving to her new home. She was going to live with her and her sisters guardian, Tommy Oliver. Eren thought it would be a good idea to surprise him and his new rangers and unlike last time, she knew who the new rangers would be.

Hope you all enjoy the next series to my stories. But remember, I may change it a little if I don't like how it goes. But I might not. Well, until then, later!


	13. Extreamly Important Note

The Mysterious Three

By: PinkAzn

Author's Note: Very Important

I'm sorry to all my fans that know me as PinkFireNinja but I am now PinkAzn. I'm sorry about what is happening but if you want to know what the reason is, please read my other story, After It All. It explains everything in the author's note. Thank you.


End file.
